The Fight for the Stars
by Gasgonia
Summary: So I died and was resurrected because apparently, the Gods have plans for me, and that I am 'unique'. I call Bull, but oh well. But when I wake up I'm in for a HUGE surprise when I realize where I am and I'm in for a bigger surprise when I find out that they turned me into WHO? Femslash and Gender change warning. Story will progress slowly. Eventual OC/Miranda
1. The Prologue

**Alright guys, since you wanted me to just replace the chapters with my new ones, just bare with me guys here. So new chapters will be put on hold at the moment while I focus on replacing.**

**When I replace the chapters, I'll still put some time difference between updates. Just cause' I'm a tease like that. ;)**

**So just bare with me guys. **

***-{The fight for The Stars.}-***

So here I was traveling back home from a long day of work using my

Mercedes, contemplating on my life, thinking about everything from my childhood to my parents to my current Job.

Oh where are my manners, my name is John Saxon, born and raised in the great New York City.

You know, I always had mixed feelings about my parents. They're the reason that I am who I am today, a successful business man with a medium sized house, I'm my own boss with an exceptional amount of money.

You see, when I was growing up my parents always wanted me to follow in their footsteps, to someday take over the family business, J-corp, a nothing special company that invents house hold appliances, get married to some hot super model and have kids and make them take over the business someday. But I never wanted that.

I always wanted to explore the world, to travel to exciting new places and do blood rushing activities and fall in love with the person who loves me for me and understands me and who I am.

But I was never given the chance to follow up with my dream and I was always afraid that my parents would not accept who I really was and would disown me.

Looking back at that now, I know I was being irrational and paranoid.

But anyway back to my childhood. Since my parents wanted me to take over the family business one day, they chose and decided for me every single little detail of my life, who my friends were, where I would go to school, which tutors I would have.

Okay maybe I'm over exaggerating just a little bit. They weren't _that_ bad. I had many good friends, it's just that they wanted me to follow up on _their_ dreams and they were pretty adamant about it to.

And it drove me crazy. It's a good thing that I met Jon, my Hispanic looking best friend, the guy I could let out my frustrations to. If I never had him I would have gone insane because of my parents.

I was tempted more than once to just run away with the clothes on my back, the money on my secret stash that my parents never knew about and the skill set that I had and never look back.

But Jon managed to talk me out of it.

So I had no choice but to follow my parents and their '_rules_'. It's a good thing I don't have to rely on them now that I'm an adult. I don't have anyone telling me what to do and how to decide my life for me.

As I'm driving home I think about my parents and how they raised me. It was because of their stupid rules that I have such a childlike curiosity about everything and have a childish demeanor nowadays. Always exploring and finding out new and exotic things. And simple things such as finding a penny in the middle of the cushions excite me for some odd reason. I think that because I'm free now that my personality is the way it is. How I'm always friendly to everyone, that I don't want a reminder of all the bitterness that was my parent's.

When I was younger, I was always that odd kid in the background who worked hard all the time and left no time for fun. That didn't mean I wasn't friends with everyone, just meant that when I deal with people I don't know, I tend to become all socially awkward penguin. My female friends think it's cute, I think it's damaging to my ego.

It was a good thing that found out about video games. My parents never allowed such contraptions when I was younger, telling me that it would ruin my brain and make me 'stupid' as how they put it.

I found out about how fun it was to beat people up with tekken, how to let my inner rebel out whenever I played GTA but my favorite game so far has got to be The Mass Effect Universe.

I never told anyone how much I love Mass Effect. I played the whole series multiple times with all the DLC's and I read the occasional fan fiction from time to time. I was always afraid of how my friends would react to that so I've kept it to myself.

And my childhood is the reason why Miranda is my favorite character out of them all because I could relate to her and also because I know how it feels to have someone who dictates every single little detail of my life.

I don't blame her for being the way she is. How she is an '_Ice Queen_' and how she is such a '_bitch_'. If I were to guess, being _The Ice Queen_ is some kind of defense mechanism for her, because of being made for perfection, she is always expected to be the best in everything that she is put upon. And her seeing the Illusive Man as some kind of parental figure thanks to the protection of Oriana, her loyalty to Cerberus is understandable.

But she should have known better, the Illusive Man wouldn't really give up the millions of credits that Henry Lawson provides for Cerberus for one woman. But oh well, no one's perfect.

The sight of the familiar buildings of my neighborhood brings me out of my thoughts.

"Ah we're here, home sweet home." I mumbled to myself.

But after a few minutes of searching for a parking spot I soon realize that there are none anywhere near my house which forces me to search for a spot in the shadier part of the neighborhood.

"Bastard's, I swear they want to get me killed." I say to myself.

I finally find a parking space after searching for what felt like forever. I gather my belongings and head out.

I get the rosary that I keep on my person at all times for God to guide me. Yes I'm a Christian, and no, I'm not a very religious person but the influence of my parents is still there, that is one thing that I didn't mind receiving from my parents.

I soon realize how far out I am from my home which would take about 10 minutes of walking which is dangerous in this part of the neighborhood and it doesn't help that it's about 8:00 pm at night.

So I soon start searching for short cuts and quicker path ways leading to home.

"Ah there we go." I said as I spot an alleyway to my right. I soon reach it and turn right as I fail to notice the man that is following me from behind.

I quickly realize that this alleyway turned out to be a dead end and by the time I could do anything I feel I sharp pain from the bottom of my spine as someone grabs my neck and stabs me in the back.

The pain that I feel is easily the single most excruciating thing that I've ever felt in my life. I want to scream. I want to cry out in agony. But all I manage to do is just take the pain, say the mantra that my parents drilled into my skull and hope it ends soon.

_'Don't show any ounce of weakness. Just take it in stride.' _I repeated to myself in my head.

If this is how I'm going to die...then so be it. I accept my faith. Show me what you've got Lord all Mighty.

As my vision starts to blur and the thought of sleep sounds very appealing, I never believed this to be true but my whole life flashes before my eyes as I let the darkness take me in.

'_Father, I am thankful for this life that you have blessed me with but forgive me, for I have sinned_.' I pray silently to God one last time, asking for his forgiveness while the everlasting darkness takes me in.

My eyelids start to dip, my breathing coming in more shallow breaths as the intense pain that I once felt I felt became nothing more than a dull throbbing sensation.

Then suddenly...nothing.

***-{The fight for The Stars.}-***

**I changed a little bit of the chapter but nothing too drastic.**


	2. The Angel Doppler Ganger

**Update as of 9/16'14: Try not to get ****_to _****confused guys with the replacing chapters thing. It's pretty simple. The chapters with 'The' in the title are the new ones and the ones without are the old. **

**For the new readers, Am I Confusing You Yet?**

***-{The fight for The Stars.}-***

I woke up to the feeling of sun rays hitting my face.

_This bed...God, best purchase ever._

I pulled Cara, my small sized pillow that I snuggle with every night closer to me to take comfort from her.

_I had her since I was 6, don't judge me. And yes, I do call her Cara. Nothing wrong with that._

I held onto her for another few moments before reluctantly pulling away. I sat up as I stretched my arms over my head while moaning in delight.

_No back cracks or anything? Must be this amazing bed. So good._

I rubbed my groggy eyes as I remembered my '_dream_' from last night.

_God, that was so weird. It was interesting defenitely but weird. I mean, seriously? Getting stabbed in an alleyway in New York City? How original. _

I sat there for a few moments enjoying the morning sun before lazily getting up and heading to my bathroom. Still in my sleepy state, I scratch my head as I'm heading over.

_What the hell is wrong with my hair? Why does it feel so much...bigger now for lack of a better term? Damn it, I'll just have to-_

_'Umph' _My muffled response came as I hit a wall that was supposed to be my bathroom. I shake my head a few times to clear the grogginess as my vision cleared. I look around and finally see my bathroom on the other wall.

_Stupid silly me. Damn I'm getting old._

Due to my still tired state, I didn't see the figure that was watching me intently.

I headed over to the bathroom while yawning in the process. I rub my eyes one more time before looking up. What I saw gave me the shock of a lifetime.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed in shock as I looked at the figure on the other side of the mirror that _wasnt me_.

_What the fuckin' hell? Who the hell is that?! What happened to me? Why am I so beautiful? _

..._what... Focus John! _

_I'm...probably just dreaming. Yes! Dreaming! I must be dreaming. Just have to wake up, that's all!_

_Just gotta pinch myself and..._

***-{The fight for The Stars.}-***

I woke up to the feeling of sun rays hitting my face.

_This bed...God, best purchase ever._

I pulled Cara, my small sized pillow that I snuggle with every night closer to me to take comfort from her.

_God, that dream was 'weeeird'. A dream within a dream? That's crazy..._

Suddenly, I shot up from bed as realization struck.

_'Gotta check, gotta check, gotta check...' _I said to myself quickly as I got off and headed to the bathroom.

_That was just a dream, don't be rediculous...everything will be fine! There will be no hazel eyed, golden-brown haired colored goddess on the other side of the mirror! That's crazy...right?_

As I approached the door to the bathroom, I failed to notice that the bedroom that I woke up in wasn't mine nor did I see the figure that was watching my every move with amusement.

I slowly entered the bathroom with cautious steps. I took a deep breath and mentally prepared myself.

_Stop being so rediculous, John! This probably nothing! Your just getting old! _

I rolled my eyes at myself on how childish I was reacting as I entered the bathroom. What I saw nearly gave me a heart attack.

I didn't scream in shock nor did I pinch myself to see if I was dreaming. The only thing I did was study the Goddess that was before me on the other side of the mirror intently with curious yet slightly terrified eyes.

I slowly move my head to the side only to see her replicate it. I do the same with my other limbs only to get the same result.

I look down on myself and indeed, I do see a gorgeous pair of breasts and a slim but toned body. A _female _body.

_And I'm wearing nothing but my underwear. Sexy..._

_Priorities you dumbass!_

_Oh...right. Holy shit! Okay...alright, don't panic John. Just calm down and relax. We'll figure this out soon enough...right?_

"He-Hello?" I asked to the figure before me.

Obviously I didn't get a response as I facepalmed because of my stupidity.

_'Stupid, of course you didn't get a response. That's you on the other side of the mirror, dumbass!' _I mentally chastised myself.

_But...how could it be me? That's impossible!_

'_Remember your dream about your death? The one in that alleyway?'_

_...Yeah..._

'_Then obviously that had something to do with what your seeing.'_

..._how? _

_'Put the pieces together smart ass, I'm sure you'll get it.'_

_But...then..that would make me...dead...and...that would mean that...I'm in...Oh good God..._

_"_Impressive, you're smarter than I thought." Said a voice that came from behind me. I quickly grab the first thing I see as whirl around, holding it in front of me as a weapon.

"Stay back! Not another step!" I said with authority as my instincts took over.

"Or what? You'll shoot me with your...hairspray?" The woman with white eyes said as she eyed my 'weapon' with amusement.

My bravery act faltered for a moment when I relealized what I was holding. I didn't let her see it affect me as I held it up higher.

"Denial will get you hurt." My cold tone immedietly had its desired affect as she stood there shocked for a moment before a smirk came upon her face.

"_Mhm_...you're feisty. So...delicious_." _She eyed me like a piece of...meat as she looked me over. Normally when women looked at me like that, I'd actually like it but now with the way _she's _looking at me?

It's not a pleasant feeling. Also, my new appearance isn't helping.

"_Who the hell are you?" _I demanded as I took a step back.

Like a switch that's just been flicked, she stopped eyeing me as a smile came over her face.

_Creepy..._

"The one that brought you here." She said non-chalantly as she leaned against the doorframe.

"And where the hell is _here_ exactly?" My hairdryer still in place as I questioned her cautiously.

_'Don't show any ounce of weakness. Just take it in stride.' _I repeated my mantra to myself.

"You'll find out soon enough, big guy. Now c'mon, follow me. You'll need to know a few things." She turned to leave before my question stopped her.

"And why the hell would I follow you? I don't even know who the fuck you are." I questioned her defiantly.

"Unless you want answers tough guy, I _suggest_ you follow_ me._" The white eyed woman demanded as she gave me a menacing glare. I returned it just as bad.

We held gazes for a few uncomfortable moments before I let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine...but don't think for a moment that I trust you." She gave me a grin of triumph in return.

"Good, glad that you could see it my way." She exited the bathroom as I followed her, placing my weapon back on the counter reluctantly.

"So, how was death like?" She asked me as I followed her out of the bedroom.

I bit back my retort as I repeated my mantra to myself.

_If you want answers John, then you'll just have to play her little game. For now._

_"_Oh, it wasn't that bad actually. It hurt just a.._tad bit_...but other than that...it wasn't as bad I thought it would." Good thing I have superb acting skills.

My statement had a bit of truth behind it as well. I always expected death to be painful and excruciating but suddenly waking up on a comfy and fluffy bed afterwords? _And _waking up in Cara's fluffiness as well?

_Truly amazing. _But that stab hurt like a mother fuckin' bitch though.

"Consider yourself lucky, I could have made it a _lot _worse." She gave me an evil grin as she looked back at me.

I suddenly lost the power to breathe as I stared at her, slack jawed and wide eyed in shock. I have no words in response as she gives me a wink and continues to lead.

"So, you like the place?" It took a few moments for my brain to process what she was saying.

I cleared my throat as looked around the _gorgeous _penthouse. As we exited what seems to be the master bedroom, immedietly you'll see the short hallway that leads to what looks like the entertainment area.

Damn, there's a mini bar, a pool table and...a _huge _ass television. I'm not even joking. And wow, it looks like we're on the second floor balcony.

Whoever owns this place must have a _lot _of money to burn.

The white eyed woman who somehow knew what I was thinking laughed at my expression.

"Glad you like it, babe. Designed it myself." I just stare at her in shock as she gives me another wink.

I follow her wordlessly as we head down the marble staircase that leads to the first floor of the penthouse.

It's just as amazing.

There's a fairly large kitchen that seats at the lower left-hand side of the penthouse with the dining table right in front of it. Right next to the table is what looks like the living room.

It's half a floor lower with the shape being a half-circle imbedded into the black marble flooring. There's a comfy looking half-circled shaped black leather sofa that sits in the 'pit' with a coffee table in the middle.

My mouth is wide open at this point.

I know that I'm rich and everything and that this shouldn't impress me but...damn, this place is _amazing._

The woman giggles at my response as she closes my mouth with her finger.

My face suddenly heats up in embarrassment as I look away to avoid her mirth filled gaze.

She just laughs as my cheeks burn brighter. Finally she stops after a few moments as she instructs me to sit on the couch.

I follow her wordlessly as she sits next to me in a provocative position that somehow shows both her rather _large _cleavage and her pale endless legs.

_But..she was wearing jeans and a shirt...how did she...and she was tan...somehow she's wearing a dress..._

I slowly trail my eyes up her slim figure, her legs that seem to go on for miles, her toned abdomen that I can clearly see through her tight dress and Jesus Christ her breasts...

_Why does she look so familiar?_

I have no idea what my expression is but I probably look a virgin with my drooling mouth and my bright red blushing cheeks.

At this point I probably should of had a hard-on but all I feel is a wetness in my underwear. _God that feels so weird..._

I lost my trail of thought as she suddenly straddles me with her arms around my neck. I instinctively place my hands on her waist.

She must have been saying something with the way her lips were moving but I don't hear a thing as I focus intently on her gorgeous lips.

The muffled voice stopped suddenly. I look up at her dark blue, nearly black eyes. Arousal clearly swimming in them.

My throat was dry as she slowly leaned forward, her eyes closing as her hands played with my hair.

I closed my eyes in anticipation as I prepared myself for the inevitable. As our lips brushed together...

Suddenly my brain just clicked as I quickly pushed her off and stood up, a good distance away.

Her face has taken up what seems to be a shocked yet slightly hurt expression. But just as it came, it quickly disappeared.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I demanded as I stared at her in shock.

"What? I thought you wanted this as well?" She said, stating it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

As I got a closer look at her, I could clearly see why she seemed so familiar. She looks identical to _Miranda _from Mass Effect. If I was in a calmer mood, I would of let her have her way buuut...considering my situation, the only thing I want most is the answers to what the hell is going on.

"What I want, is answers! And change back into something else! You aren't Miranda." I gave her my best menacing glare.

"Oh really? And how do you know that?" She said, playing coy as she gave me a challenging look.

"Because I'm a lot smarter than you think." I returned her own words back at her as I crossed my arms over my soft breasts.

We had a glaring contest for a few moments before she huffed incredulously.

"Buzz kill." She murmured to herself as she changed back into the tan, white eyed woman that I saw earlier.

"Better?" She said, sarcasm dripping heavily on her voice.

"Much." I relaxed my posture but kept a guarded stance.

"Now, what the hell do you want to know?" She crossed her arms over chest as she glared at me.

_How mature._

She glared harder at me as I raised an eyebrow in response.

"What I want, is to know what the hell is happening." Seriously, I'm starting to lose my mind over here.

"You died because I wanted you to. So I had you killed and brought you here." She said simply, still in her sour mood.

"And where the hell is _here_, anyway?"

"Take a look around smart ass, I'm sure you'll figure it out." I glared at her one more time before slowly heading over to the balcony.

_'Okay...there seems to be futuristic buildings...with flying cars...and a big and beautiful galaxy..._Wait, wait, wait, wait..._I've seen this before...I'm in.._Impossible! _That's rediculous! Mass effect is just a game! Nothing more, nothing less!'_

'_But she turned into Miranda...and the simple fact that I'm inside a females body proves otherwise...'_

"Rule #34, if something exists, then there's a porn about it. Very similar to rule infinity, if there's a story, there's a separate galaxy that exists about it." She said softly as she came up next to me and leaned on the railing of the balcony.

I let the implications of that sink in as I continued to stare out onto the beautiful galaxy.

Before I could ask her a question, she cuts me off before I could say something.

"Yes, that rule is true. No, I'm not the one that brought you here and no...I didn't turn you into _that_." She said, clearly indicating my female body.

"What happened?" I asked her simply, my brain still dumbfounded.

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders in response as she answered dumbly.

"Don't kn-What the fuck do you mean that you don't know?!" I exploded as I got in her face.

"Hey! Don't shoot the messenger pal!" She pushed me back a few steps as I grabbed onto the railing.

Suddenly my anger diminished as my confusion rose.

"Wait...what?" She's just the messenger? Then what the hell is happening?

"It wasn't my decision, okay! They just told me to bring you here, no questions ask! Just like the time before that, and the time before that and the time before that!" She responded, anger clearly on her face.

"So...what your saying is..." I trailed off.

"They just tell me to bring this random guy to this random place. _Every time. _I know _nothing _about what the hell's going on." She explained as she calmed down a bit.

"So basically...I'm on my own with this one?" If this is some kind of punishment for my life actions then, fuck me side ways. Damn it.

"Seems so bud, sorry." She said sincerly.

I just fall to the floor slowly in defeat. _Oh fuckin' hell, _Jesus Christ all Mighty. Help me...

"So you know _nothing_ about why I got changed into a girl?" She just shakes her sadly at me.

_Fuck man! I don't even know what I did to deserve this! _I don't even know what the hell to do!

'_Well, clearly you won't with that kind of attitude.' _I mentally chastised myself.

I took a few deep breaths to calm down. I need a level head if I'm going to get anywhere.

Alright, first things first, I need to squeze out any information I could whatsoever from her.

"Did they tell you anything, _anything_ whatsoever about what I have to do?" I asked her I stood up from my position on the ground.

She looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"Nothing special really. Just the typical, 'You have a great destiny a head of you'. Sort a thing. Know what I mean?" I nod my head at her in understanding.

I _definitely know that bullshit speech. I've seen it enough times with movies and everything._

_"_Oh! And they said that you have to be careful. Some evil force is out there to destroy you." Alright, the typical bad guy ruins the day type of thing. Got it.

"Anything else?" I hope not. I'm gonna lose my mind if there was.

"Not much really. Just that they gave you three gifts to accompany you." She shrugged as she responded.

"What are they?" I asked, my curiousity getting the better of me.

"How would I know? That's for you to find out. You'll get them over time." At this point, I didn't really care. I just wanted to rest and deal with this later.

"Any idea where to start?" Anything? Just at least a _little _bit of something to start with?

She handed me some sort of card in response. For some reason, I'm feeling exhausted as fuck.

I place the card in my bra for safe keeping. _What? I've seen many other girls do it._

_"What's your name?" _I asked her, my voice slurred because of my exhaustion.

"_Angel Gabriel." _As my eyes started to close, the last conscious thought that came to me was of soft, amazing breats and Miranda.

***-{The fight for The Stars.}-* **

Somewhere across the vast space was an evil force that was rising greatly. With its leader someone you'll never expect.

***-{The fight for The Stars.}-* **

**9/16'14 Update: I can go on and on about my excuses for being horrible at updating but I'm just going to be frank with you guys. I'm a terrible author.**

**But I will finish this story guys. Just keep checking back on the story for the new chapters.**

**9/16'14 Update: Also, you can go ahead and read the other chapters, but since I'm replacing them at moment, it won't make a lot of sense.**


	3. The Inspection

**To the people who still read this story, 'You da real MVP.' **

**Love every single one of you. 3**

**This chapter contains a rated M section. You don't have to read it, it doesn't contain anything worth noting. That's why I noted it down there for your convenience. **

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: Insert witty comment on how I lay no claim to Mass Effect.**

**Enjoy!**

***-{The fight for The Stars.}-* **

I woke up to the feeling of sun rays hitting my face.

_So soft...so wonderful...so amazing..._

I pulled Cara, my small sized pillow that I snuggle with every night closer to me to take comfort from her.

_Oh God...this again? Major déjà vu..._

I slowly opened my eyes, hoping beyond all hope that I was just dreaming. I looked down at myself and groaned.

I wasn't dreaming. And I'm still in a female's body.

Fuck.

I snuggled deeper into Cara as I thought back on Angel Gabriel.

_I don't even know what the hell she is. Angel sent from God or an evil Angel trying to destroy everything? The latter isn't most likely the case but you can never be too sure._

_And fuck, I don't even know what the hell to do! I don't believe for a single second that this is everyone's faith after they die. That's absolute bull-crap._

_Being forced into a situation and doing the impossible is what we're all supposed to do once we die? Yeah right._

_As far as I know, all my friends and family think I'm dead. Everyone that I know is dead. I have no idea who anyone is in this universe. And even if I did, I don't have any combat experience whatsoever to help Shepard and friends. Did I miss anything?_

_On right. The female part. Fuck._

_Is this some kind of sick joke? Is this some kind of fucked up game that they like to do? Because I don't find it funny. I bet they're probably laughing their asses off at me and some other unlucky bastard._

Changing someone's gender isn't something that you play with. I know absolutely _nothing_ about being a female. I don't even know where to start!

I don't even know if I want to continue doing this...

_'__Woah, woah, woah…where the hell do you think you're with that line of thought?' _My brain interrupted.

_Where do you think I'm going with it? I already died, might as well see what happens if I'll try dying again._

_'__Oh yeah? And where the hell do you think that's going to get you? Deeper down the rabbit hole? Stop moping around sadso! That ain't you!' _

As much as I want to complain, cry and bitch about everything, I know that my brain is right. This isn't me! Since when did I let something as silly as death get me down? C'mon John, just think of all the positives that this situation could bring!

I'm a female now, that's _definitely _a new experience. Of course it's gonna be a pain in the ass, that's for sure but oh well. I died fair and square, I might as well just go with it.

Plus we're in Mass Effect! How amazingly awesome is that?! Sure, it's gonna be a total _bitch _to survive but does it matter? We're in Mass Effect! That's…that's...amazing!

_And _we get to meet the crew! We get to meet Shepard with their awesomeness! And..and we get to meet Tali with her adorableness! And _Miranda_…

_Oh Miranda…_Oh Miranda! Oh God! I get to meet Miranda! Yes, yes, yes and Yes!

I shot up from the bed and danced around the room like a maniac high on drugs all the while singing '_I get to meet Miranda' _to myself. I gathered Cara up in my arms and threw her up in the air a couple times as well.

That alone proves how happy and excited I am. I _never _do that to her.

At least they brought Cara along with me. I don't what I'll do without her. I might be acting a little bit over the top but, I love both Cara and Miri. Nothing anyone will ever say is going to change my opinion of them.

I might be over-reacting but that's how I truly feel. Judge me.

After calming slightly, I sat back down on the bed, brushing away the hairs that fell onto my face, Cara still in my arms with a huge smile on my features.

_Oh Miranda, so beautiful…so amazing…I just want to go find her and kiss her till she sees John colored stars... _

I sighed dreamily as I thought of all the ways I could serenade her.

'_Well, clearly you won't get anywhere with her if you sit on your ass all day. Get moving!'_ My brain shouted at me.

I immediately jumped into action as I stood up and left the room with determination in my eyes.

I came back a few moments later, red faded and embarrassed.

"Clothes, right, stupid." Stupid silly me, how could I forget the most important thing?

I'm guessing that I can't be wearing my usual outfit, huh? Graphic T and jeans just won't cut it anymore. I mean, I still could wear it but I want to try something new. I don't mind having to wear female clothes but that doesn't mean I'll be frolicking around in skirts and dresses all the time.

I look around the room for any obvious signs of a closet. There doesn't seem to be any for some odd reason. I head to the bathroom to see if there's anything. As I enter, I immediately see a mirror on the other side. As I near it, I grimace slightly, still not used to seeing someone that isn't me.

_'_Wait, wait, wait..._Is that a tattoo on my arm?' _I run my hand over the large tattoo that I saw on the whole of my right arm. I could of sworn that it wasn't there before. As I got a better look at it, I can see that it resembles a tribal tattoo but nothing that I've ever seen before.

_'Perhaps it has something to do with your gifts?' _I thought to myself.

Gifts?...Oh right, the ones that Angel Gabriel told me about. It's possible, definitely, but how does having a tattoo have anything to do with anything?

'_Well, I guess we'll find out eventually, huh? Of course...In time John, just be patient. You'll get used to everything soon enough.' _I reassured myself as I sighed.

Upon closer inspection, I can clearly see that I'm a very beautiful woman. My luscious lips, my alluring cheekbones, my beautiful long golden-brown hair and my most prominent feature, my captivating hazel eyes.

_You know, In order for me to be an efficient comrad for Shepard, I need to be confident and familiar with myself. I guess I could spare some time..._

I took out the small card that Angel Gabriel gave me and placed it on top of the counter for safe keeping.

**(A.N: Start of rated M)**

I trailed my eyes lower, studying my God-given body intently, my generous breasts capturing my attention. Wow, my girls a_re big. _ I slowly reached behind me and unclasp my bra, the garment falling from my arms as two round nipples came into view.

My breath hitched as I cupped my generous mounds.

_I just cupped them and immedietly I feel like combusting. I wonder what'll happen if I do this..._

An airy moan escaped my throat as I softly pinched the two rock hard nipples.

_That feels...amazing..._

I slowly start to rub the two buds, letting out pleasurable moans at my ministrations.

_I want...More._

I release one of my breasts as I trail my hand down my body, through my toned stomach, ending at my core. _Oh damn, I'm so wet...how did I not feel that?_

I slip a hand inside the damp garment, I let out a breathy moan as my hand brushed against the bundle of nerves that was my clit, my fingers touching my wet slits.

_...Oh my God, that feels amaaaazing..._

I remove my panties to get easier access. _No hair, all skin? Sexy._

I turn around and lean against the counter to get comfortable. My hands immedietly continuing their ministrations. My eyes fluttering shut at the feelings I was provoking.

_I'm close, God I'm so close..._

Using my free hand, I use it to rub my swollen clit, another moan escaping in the process.

_Almost..almost there c'mon..._

I then pinch the small nub, playing with it and twisting it with my fingers. It was enough as I screamed out in ecstasy, the intense feeling making my knees tremble, seeing multi-colored stars beneath my eyelids as an orgasm shook my body.

I stood there, using the counter for support as I let out a few deep breaths to compose myself.

**(A.N: End of rated M)**

I just...I can't...I don't have words to describe what I'm feeling right now. That was just

_amazing, _I've had my fair share of sexual escapes in the past but nothing as intense as this.

I pushed myself of the counter, standing on wobbly legs as a I regained my composer. I'm _definitely doing that again later._

"Well...that was exciting. Now...back to what I was originally doing."

***-{The fight for The Stars.}-* **

So I finally found the closet. It took me awhile though. It's because it's built into the wall and the only way to open it is through a panel that I found on the wall next to it. When the closet opens, the wall will slide over, exposing a vertical revolving carousel that stores _some _of my clothes. Pretty cool huh?

And that's not the crazy part.

The thing is, there are _four _of those fuckers around my room. Two closets on each side on the bed. Three for clothes, and the last for my 'shoes'. And yes, by that I mean all my heals. Rediculous.

_And _they're all organized by formal, casual and undergarments. Neat. Whoever this person was before, she had a _lot_ of money to burn.

In the end, I simply decided to wear an oversized sweatshirt and a small fluffy skirt. It's surprisingly comfortable, leaving your junk out in the open. It's refreshing.

Oh and, no bra. It's uncomfortable as hell.

Once I was finished, I decided to go and lay around the 'pit' with Cara. I need to think about what to do for the future.

Do I really want to join Shepard and friends? I already know what's going to happen. No point in going through it all myself. I mean, meating Miranda and the rest sounds amazing but, with the knowledge I have of the game, I could save _billions _of lives. Like seriously, I could save _both _Kaidan and Ashley.

But that would be changing canon. That would mean that the knowledge I have on the game would be useless because _everything _might change. I have _no _combat skills whatsoever. I would be useless.

And there's still the problem of _how _I'm getting aboard the Normandy. _If _I decide to get aboard the Normandy. Never hurts to be prepared. God, I'm getting a headache already, and I haven't even started doing anything yet.

Absolutely ridiculous.

Wait, don't I have that card that Angel Gabirel gave me? I pull out said item from my skirt pocket and gaze at it curiously.

_"Meca La Lorieta Gun Store. The best gun store in the Citadel." _I read out loud. Nice calling Card. If this is where I'll have to go, how do I find it?

Somehow seemingly reading my mind, an omnitool suddenly flashes on my right arm. It seemed that the world stood still as I stared at it. _My _own omnitool. My inner geek was freaking out!

I managed to hold it in though. For now.

It's surprisingly just like an iPhone, there's a home page where all the fancy buttons and equipment are, all labeled neatly and properly. At least it's easy to use.

After configuring with it for a few minutes, I finally find the map, I type in the store name. The screen then changes after a moment, showing me exactly how to get there from where I am. How convenient. I guess I know where I'll start my journey.

***-{The fight for The Stars.}-* **

**Once again, I love every single one of you that reads my story. 3**

**This chapter is a bit on the shorter side, but don't worry, next chapter will be longer.**

**Review please. :)**


	4. The Greeting

***-(The Fight for the Stars)-***

Currently, I was leaning against the elevator wall as I waited the _long _ride down. Since my penthouse is at the very top, I have to wait a few minutes before I arrive at ground side.

I decided to just jump straight into my impromptu mission. There's no point in staying in my house all by my lonesome all day. Plus, my curiosity got the better of me. It would be pretty interesting to see all the aliens of Mass Effect. It's not everyday someone has the opportunity to be _directly_ involved with their favorite game of all time.

_Unless of course I'm wrong and these sort of things happen all the time. Like changing someone's gender._

I sighed tiredly at the thought. I looked at my reflection on the mirror.

I'd be lying to myself if I said that I wasn't curious about what being a female felt like. Sure, I've had those stray thoughts from time to time but that's all they were, stray thoughts that my mind somehow conjured up. It's not like I actually wanted to be changed.

_What if I didn't go into that alleyway? What if I didn't make the choices I did in my life? Would I still have ended up here? Would I still be John Saxon?_

As I suddenly realized the line of thought that I was crossing, I immediately diminished any and all queries that I had.

I pride myself greatly in being an opportunist and an optimist. It's how I made it through my upbringing. Thinking positive and taking every opportunity that I had to make things better made my life a _lot_ easier. Losing yourself in the world of _What Ifs_, _Maybe's_ or even _negative thoughts_ are terrible for both your sanity and your mental health.

Trust me, I know. I can attest to that personally.

You'll just have to roll with the punches of life and hope you win. Life may use some dirty tricks like stabbing you on the back from time to time, but you have to remember the light at the end of the tunnel. In my case, that's going to be Miranda, no doubt about that.

If having Miranda meant that I'd have to physically and mentally push myself every day to be better, then I'd do it a thousand times over.

And stopping the Reapers of course. That's important to.

Ah, the stupid giant metallic cockroach race. I haven't thought of a plan of action so far, there are just too many variables at stake here. I have to plan on the mindset that whatever I do could _and_ would change something. Every reaction has an appropriate reaction, some more deadly than others.

Right now, Shepard and friends can be put on hold. I have approximately 1 year till the events on Eden Prime occur. I checked.

The first thing that needs to get done is to get my baring's straightened out. I need to some time to take the reality of my situation in. Then once that's finished, I might need to surround myself with people that I could trust. I can't do this whole ordeal alone; having people that I trust will make things a lot smoother in the long run. And finally, I need to be intimate with my body.

And not just sexually.

I need to know what my skills are, I need to know all my new abilities, I need to know what kind of reaction I'll get from people now that I'm a very attractive woman, basically speaking, I need to know everything. That's the hardest part. It's going to take a while to fully adjust to the _new_ me if I'm going to be of any help.

Just thinking about all the work that I'd have to do is already tiring me out. Good thing that I have a year to sort everything out, that should give me more than enough time to adjust.

There was a lull in my thoughts as my hazel eyes drifted upon the panel on the elevator. It appears that I'm almost at the lobby. I suddenly felt very giddy and excited as I imagined all the aliens that I'd meet.

_I wonder if they look just like what they did in the game..._

I guess there's only one way to find out. I took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened. I cautiously stepped out, examining my surroundings intently. To my right was a dead end, to my left there was a hallway that lead to what looks like the lobby.

I followed the hallway, examining the various paintings that were placed on the wall. They look _really _expensive. That doesn't mean that they actually look nice though.

As I'm examining the paintings, I fail to notice the Turian that I was about to run into. The moment that I do see him though, my reflexes kick in as I quickly step aside to avoid collision but not before my hair got whiplashed all over my face.

"_Umph." _ I quickly arrange my hair the best I can to get a good look but to no avail, he mumbles an apology as he steps onto the elevator, only managing to get a glimpse of his bony structure.

_Oh damn...that was a Turian...a real life Turian...and they are freakishly tall..._

Seriously, I'm a good 5'11 and I like to think that's tall, _they didn't change my height, _but that guy though...he's easily about two feet taller than me. As far as I can tell, they look identical to how they looked in the game. Except that now, it's like a super high definition, up close and personal look. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Turians aren't exactly winning any beauty contests.

Anyway, I continued on my short path to the lobby, eventually I reached my destination as I stared around the room in part shock, part awe and part amazement. The lobby itself is rather large and grand looking but that's not what caught my attention. What did catch my attention though was all the alien life that was around.

I was right, it's not just the Turians that look identical, it's all of them. The Purplish-blue Asari, the bug eyed Salarians, there's even a few hanar floating around as well. There's a few humans around but, meh. Not really interested.

I got knocked out of my stupor as I felt a small ball hit my ankles. I look down only to see the most adorable sight before me. Right in front of me is an Asari. But not just any Asari, she's just a child! She's so cute!

I held back the urge to coo at her like a baby.

I bent down on my knees as I grabbed the ball and smiled at her softly. I gently offered it to her. "Is this yours?" My voice didn't hold any malice of any sorts, just simple curiosity and kindness.

Her cheeks turned a darker shade of blue as she nodded shyly. My heart melted at the sight. Just like I did, she gently took the ball from my grasp and gave me a small smile which I returned.

"Thank you, your very pretty." She said with a small voice. Now _that _caused me to blush. Luckily I was able to compose myself better.

I cleared my throat as I managed to control my blush. "You're very welcome, you're not so bad yourself." I returned the compliment and winked at her teasingly.

Somehow her cheeks blushed even more as she ducked her in embarrassment.

"I'm Lucy, what's your name, sweetie?" I extended my hand at her.

"I'm Ysa." Her voice still small and innocent as she shook my hand.

"Well Ysa, you better get going. It looks like your parent is waiting for you." I said, indicating the Asari woman that was watching fondly from afar.

She turned to her mother and gave her a small wave. "I better get going. My mommy's waiting for me." She said as she turned back to me.

"Alright well, I guess I'll be seeing you around then, Ysa. Take care." I stood up and smiled at her as she went to her mother. She gave me one last wave good bye as the pair left.

Well, that was a nice greeting into the Mass Effect universe. The Asari are very blue and they still have the little tentacle things for hairs but I see no problem with that, I like diversity.

I took one last look at the rather large and grand looking lobby before leaving through the doors. What I saw took my breath away.

Remember that part in the first game where you're with Ashley and Kaiden, and you're viewing the rest of the Citadel? Well, I'm guessing that I'm in the rest of the Citadel because the whole place looks more like a legitimate city than two long strips of bridges.

There are skycars flying around, a variety of different types of buildings as well. There are even a few ships dominating the sky and boy are they _big._

Upon closer inspection, I can see that there are other hotels in the vicinity, even a few restaurants in between teaming with extraterrestrial life. If someone else were to be in my position, they'd probably freak out and complain till they get what they want. Luckily I'm not just some random person.

I got knocked out of my musings as I heard a loud whistle.

"Hey sweet cheeks, why don't you bend over for me? Give me a nice view of your ass." I looked around for the voice but it was quite hard when they don't exactly sound human. After a few moments, I spotted the bastard.

It was a Turian. An ugly yellow faced Turian. Disgusting.

I took all my frustrations, all my anger and used it all as I gave him the meanest glare that I could muster up. It was more than enough as he quickly scampered away.

Wow, whenever I used to glare at someone, it never got _that _reaction. Guess I'm more intimidating than I thought. _Interesting..._

I took a look at the map on my omnitool, I won't be getting anywhere if I'll be walking that's for sure. Guess I'll have to use a skycar.

I spotted a terminal a few feet away, I went over and inspected it for a few moments for any obvious signs on how to use it. I then checked my omnitool as I found a new option.

'_Connect to terminal?' _The option said. I tapped on it as the terminal lit up. Guess I should check my omnitool more often.

'_Call a skycab to your destination?' _The thing said. I reluctantly tapped on it. I'm not exactly fond of the idea of flying around.

After a few moments of waiting, I immediately see one of the many skycars lowing down to my position. It was yellow, just like a cab. Funny.

The car itself looks exactly like the one the game. I pulled on the handle as the door opened and stepped in.

Well this is convenient, it looks very similar to a regular car. The only difference is, instead of a steering wheel, its just in interface.

Oh fuck.

_Okay, I can do this. Just relax and stay calm. Thats all. It's just like riding a bike, and instead of a bike, its a car and instead of a car its a skycar. Shouldn't__be to bad._

I spent a few moments familiarizing myself with everything, upon closer inspection everything seems to be on the interface. I opened my omnitool and connected it to the cab, immediately after, the small screen in the middle of the car lit up.

'_Set up a GPS to this location?' _It said. I tapped on it as the best route to the store appeared.

W_ait, something's happening..._

After I tapped on it, I heard the whining of engines as the cab started to gradually lift up.

_The car's starting, I'm actually doing it. Yes! I knew I could do it! This is going to be a piece of cake._

The car started to drive itself, up and up until it reached what I assume it the 'highway' where other skycars were flying by.

Oh nerdgasm, this is just so amazing. How they managed to make this kind of technology, I don't know nor am I interested to know but what I _do _know is that, it works and thats enough for me.

At least for now.

I sat back onto the chair and made myself comfortable. I looked out of the window and gazed upon the beautiful space station.

My tv screen _really _didn't do this game any justice. Everything's just so amazingly beautiful, its breathtaking really. I can't wait to explore everything and find out how every nook and cranny work together. It's definitely going to be interesting., that's for sure.

Actually, I can do that right now if I wanted, but nah. Some other time maybe. My priority right now is going to wherever I need to go to and doing whatever I need to do first.

Suddenly, the reality of my situation came to me. I'm never going to see my family again, Im never going to see Jon again, everything that I'm familiar with is gone and most importantly, I'm now a female. How much stress and pain am I going to have to go through?

My heart ached at the thought.

I immediately pushed all my thoughts and doubts away and locked them up the best I could. God wouldn't place me upon a situation where I couldn't handle it.

Right?

***-(The Fight for the Stars)-***

**9/28/14: Sorry about the long time between updates guys, it's just that my family is going through troubles right now and My concentration is in a million other places right now.**

**Question of the day:**

**So Lucy loves Miranda, that's a given but only time will tell if it would be for the better or for the worst. What do you think?**


	5. OH GOD!

**Guys, I just wanted to say that I'm a fairly new writer and I would appreciate if you guys left me some feedback. It's a little disheartening to have all these people read my story but leave me to no advice at all on how to make my writing better. I would appreciate it greatly if you guys gave something, even if it's just a little thing.**

**Oh and Elira's attitude won't really be seen in this chapter, I didn't know how to put her personality into play here, so I toned it down a bit. In the future chapters you'd be able to see it clearly.**

**Disclaimer: Insert witty comment on how I lay no claim to Mass Effect and it's characters.**

* * *

So two weeks have passed since the failed mugging attempt and so far things have been pretty great actually.

I told the Asari, _Elira T'Berya_, from the store about what happened and asked where I could go to get some training done. Surprisingly, she told me that she was an ex-commando and that she could train me. I was a little skeptical at first because I know the God's were guiding me but I wanted to trust my instincts and not them, my instincts were after all the ones that saved me.

I didn't know that Commando's could retire, she told me that she met her 'mate' and that she wanted to have a life with him, a Turian by the name of _Matus Velitius,_ also ex-military who gave up his career to have a peaceful life with his 'mate'. I didn't fully believe them but it was enough for now.

One notable thing about Elira is that she has a very sassy attitude which is weird because she's an asari. I asked her how good she and Matus is, all she gave me was a smirk and, "One of the best, but I'm better, he just won't admit it." I didn't have to pay them a lot, but I was still taking a risk with this, but if they are as good as they say they are, then the results should be worth it.

I told her about my biotics situation, how I didn't know how to use it, I told her some fake story about my parents never letting me use it and how they just decided to ignore it completely. She agreed to teach me but she said that it would be difficult because she didn't know how strong my biotics were.

They borrowed a warehouse from a friend of their's, that's where we did all of my training. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard to use my biotics, I wasn't that strong with it but I was making good progress. When I first managed to lift up a tennis ball, I was...happy. Okay, maybe super freakin excited because _holy shit,_ I managed to lift up a ball without me physically touching it! My excitement quickly died down when she demonstrated that she could lift up a 100 pound crate easily and I struggled just to lift up a tiny ball, bitch...

She taught me all the different kinds of techniques to relax my muscles, they tend to strain a lot when you first start using it the way we were. She also taught me how to make the ezo modules in my body to focus on all the appropriate places whenever I would do a certain attack. That was a lot harder to do though, but I was getting there.

I met Matus by the way. He has a flair for the dramatics so at times he cand be very...dramatic. The only distinctive feature about him was his yellow face paint, I couldn't really tell anymore besides that because Turians all looked the same to me. He is the one who would be teaching me how to shoot all kinds of guns.

* * *

As I come back from my lunch break with Elira, down the length of the warehouse I see several targets down the length of the warehouse with various distances in between each of them.

_What is with the setup_? "Hey Matus, what's with the targets and everything?" I ask him confusedly, my brain still not racking up anything.

"Ah, ladies, just in time I see. The targets are there because today, we will be teaching, well _I_ will be teaching you how to shoot. And I happen to be a _very_ good shot, one of the best even." Elira snorts at this.

"Ha! Right, hotshot, keep tellin' yourself that, maybe you'll believe it eventually.." Elira responded with a smirk on her face.

"Ah Elira, darling, again with that? How charming, just admit that _I'm_ the better shot and the sooner you accept that fact, the happier all of us would be." He responds with what I assume is a grin.

I roll my eyes at their antics and break it off before it could go on. "If your really as good as you say you are, then prove it." I cross my arms over my chest, smirk and glance at Elira and wink without him seeing it.

Elira seemingly reading my mind does the same and smirks at him. "Well Matus, go a head, if you're really as good as say you are, then prove it."

"It'll be my _absolute pleasure_ to prove that I am the better shot so that we could finally end this childish notion." He responds with his usual dramatic flair.

He strolls over down range and brings out his Kessler Pistol and shoots down most of the targets with ease.

He turns back to us with a smug grin on his face. "See ladies, 28 out of 30, easy"

"Not bad Matus, not bad. Now clean and fix everything again for us." I said with a shit-eating grin on my face.

"W-What? B-But I thought..." He said stuttering while scratching his head.

Both Elira and I cock our hips to the side and look at him expectantly.

"I'll have you know-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence as I interrupt him.

"Excuse me?" I said with both Elira and my eyebrows raised expectantly.

He looks at us with a dumbfounded look for a few more moments before slumping his shoulders with defeat and turning to fix the shooting range once more while grumbling to himself. All I catch are "women","best-shot" and "unfair."

"That's right, gimme five." I said with a smug grin on my face and she returns the gesture.

It's the little things in life that makes it interesting. You have to enjoy those types of things other wise, life would be so _dull_, who want's that?

That's the one thing I liked about being a girl, I wasn't expected to do all those guy things anymore. We had Matus for that.

He returns and sigh's exaduratedly. "So now _that's_ done, before I teach you anything, I want to see first what level of skill I will be working with here. So go a head, shoot the targets down range." Matus indicated to the scrap metals that was lined up at different meters down the warehouse.

I actually never shot a gun before so I'm pretty excited. Right now I'm using the Kessler Pistol, it wasn't that strong but I'm just training now anyway. I aim the gun down range with both my hands and focus the sight on the targets. How hard could this possibly be?

I pull the trigger and quickly aim my pistol at the other targets and fire. I finished firing at the targets and look at the results. That wasn't that bad, it was kinda easy.

But as I hear Matus and Elira trying to stifle their laughter, I quickly realize how _good_ of a shot I really was. Out of the 20 targets at the 10 meter and 20 meter ranges, I only shot 4 from the 10 meter and 2 from the 20 meters! What the hell?

"Well, that was...impressive." Elira said with a huge grin on both their faces.

"Hey! That was my first time! That's not fair!" I cried out trying to excuse my horrible shooting.

"Yeah, whatever you say Lucy. Justify it all you want but you are a _horrible _shot."

I'm about to respond with a snarky comeback but im interupted by Matus before I could say it.

"Hey now, both of you just calm down. Lucy, your shooting isnt _that _bad considering this is your first time, but you still have a _lot _of work a head of you." Elira snorts at that.

I glare at her with the coldest glare I could bring up. "Do you still want to get paid? I could always just go to someone else you know." I said with a slightly hurt but angry tone.

"Hey, no need to get your panties in a twist, just mesing with you, no big deal." I can't bring myself to be angry at them because I'm coming to like them a lot.

"Whatever, let's just get on with the training." I said with a small smirk.

* * *

So yeah, I started to train my skills, I'm not the best at it yet, but they're still pretty good for a newbie. I'm not as horrible anymore as I was when I first started but I'm getting there.

Besides training my biotics and everything I still had to deal with my new _female _body, which was awkward. No not awkward, it was so incredibly weird! I searched online for _anything _to help me but I couldn't make the search more specific because I didn't know what to seach for!

I tried searching for a shop that sells all the products that I might need but I couldn't find any in the vicinity so I did the next best thing. That's right, I ordered them all online. I ordered at least two of everything I might need. And because I didn't know what I needed, I bought _a lot_ of things.

I didn't want to ask anyone because that would be _weird_. I mean what would I even say, _Hey can you help me and teach me how to take care of my new body? I was originally a guy but now that i'm a girl I don't know what to do, so would you help me?_

Yeah right, like anyone would believe that. So I had to do everything and learn it all by myself.

* * *

I never needed that much products for myself in my old life, a toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash some floss maybe and that would be It.

But now that I'm a woman, I'm going to need a _lot_ more than that if I want to take care of my body.

I did a basic search and I found that I would need; facial moisturizer with sunblock, make-up foundation on powder or liquid, eyebrow pencil, eye liner, eye shadows of different colors, are you still reading this, and mascara to thicken the lashes. Blush on for cheeks AND lipstick plus lipgloss, anti-aging nightcream after washing the face and putting facial tone. Anti-aging or anti-wrinkle facial products including facial foam.

And those were just the basics! That is completely ridiculous and some of it is unnecessary!

But I still need to do it because I want to take be able to keep the sexy figure that I currently have. Oh well, it would be worth it though, because I'm _sexy, who wouldn't want to be able to look at my package 24/7? I know I wouldn't._

So anyway, back to what I was originally doing, right now I'm currently trying to find out how to insert a tampon for whenever my _period _decides to show up_. _

That's right, I have to deal with having _periods _now and just the thought of it makes with queasy. I don't know a lot about periods, mainly because I never really bothered to care, but now that I would be getting them, I _have _to find out how to use them.

_So anyway, place tampon inside the applicator..._

_Slowly insert applicator into vagina then..._

_"OH MY GOD."_

* * *

**I'll leave you to imagine what happened to our heroin. ;)**


	6. Green biotics!

**To the people who I couldn't respond to in the reviews:**

**Guest- Unless you haven't read what he/she said in chapter two I believe, let me explain. Panicking, whining and complaining isn't going to help you at all, in fact, it's just going to make things worse for you. The sooner you accept the situation that you are in, the better off you'll be.**

**Thardoc- I've thought about doing the same, but I've called off the idea because it might be too similar to his story but now that you've mentioned it...I'm going to think about that. And hey, maybe I'll get better too if people reviewed more? :)**

**Im not going to add those summary type chapters to every single chapter, that's ridiculous. Maybe like every once in a while or like every other chapter.**

**Leave a review, tell me if there's anything you want to ask, any complaint, you tell me and I'll get back to you. Enjoy!**

**Also new cover image! Check it out!**

* * *

"Oh God...ugh...Yes, just like that c'mon...c'mon...almost there..."

"Yes just like that...just like that..." She says softly.

The athmosphere around us is so thick that you cut it with a knife.

"Yes, yes, yes, just like that, c'mon..."

"You got it, c'mon, almost there..."

Sweat is gliding all around our moist bodies as anticipation and excitement is flowing through our vains.

"That's right, you got it, you got it..."

"And...just...like...that..YES!", I said as I finally put down the 75 pound crate after turning it around 720' degrees.

"About damn time girl! I was about to lose all hope on your sorry ass." She said teasingly.

I could care less about responding as I finally give into the exhaustion of the day long biotic training and collapse on the soft mat flooring of the training room.

"Haven't...you...learned by...now to not...give up on me?" I managed to squeeze out through my heavy panting.

"What? Whatever do you mean? I've never, _ever _given up on you." Eli said with faux innocence.

I just roll my eyes at her antics and ask her to help me up. "I need to continue training, I'll give Matus a call, see if he could-" I get cut-off by Eli before I could day anymore.

"Training!? Absolutely not girl, what you need is to have some relaxation, and I know just the thing." She said with a mischievous smirk.

* * *

"No."

"What?...Nuh uh girl, yes you are."

"I said no, Eli"

"Nope, I ain't having none of that, we will go out tonightand we will have fun and maybe, even get you some _booty, if you get what I'm sayin'_." She said while wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Eli!" I said while blushing deeply.

"Girl, Ima smack you, all these past few weeks you've been nothing but a girl who has a pole shoved up her ass and all you've talking about is training and working and I am getting sick of it. _Sick of it_ girl."

"But I need to train and-and..."

Eli raises her eyebrow challengingly.

"But-but..."

I stutter for a few moments trying to find a reason to not go with Eli's plan but fail miserably and just slump my shoulders in defeat.

"Fine, you win. We'll go out. But _only_ for drinks, nothing more."

All she does is smile a wicked smile that reaches her eyes and gets all giddy. She quickly grabs my arm and leads me to God knows where.

"Finally! Now we need to get you something nice to where and we need to do you make up and..."

Oh God help me, this is exactly why I don't like being a girl...

* * *

"Wow this place is not that bad."

We actually went to the Flux which is just more convenient for me because it's near the place Fist owns. Now I don't need to wander around the citadel hopelessly hoping to find it, yay.

The club is actually a lot bigger in person than it is on screen.

_I really need to stop saying that, it's like the first thing i say whenever I go somewhere._

__"See, your havin' fun already. C'mon, let's get something strong, I'm planning on getting drunk tonight!" She leads me to the bar and orders a drink with an unpronouncable name, something strong I assume which I will _not_ be drinking.

"Ha ha, very funny Eli. Unlike you, I have things do and other plans to think about to, so nothing strong." I push away the drink and order a simple whisky while Eli frowns at me.

"Oh c'mon girl don't be such a hard ass."

"I agreed to drinks Eli, not get flat on my ass drunk and-"

"Oo, 6'clock, hot blonde, and if I wasnt with Matus, I would so _hit_ that."

"What, where?" I turn around trying to find the _hot blonde._

_"_The one with the tight shirt, girl are you blind? How can you not see that?"

Then I see the _hot blonde_, a human 30 year old looking man wearing a tight white shirt who's waggling his eyebrows at me.

I turn around quickly to hide my disgust before holding in a barf.

"Eli! I said just for drinks!"

"Well, to late because here he comes now."

"What? No, no, no. Eli if he even-"

"Hello ladies, you are looking rather _ravishing_ darling.." Mister-disgusting-douchebag-so-full-of-himself said, placing his hand on my waist and looking down at _my _outfit rather disgustingly I might add.

"Well I-" Eli started but I cut her off before she gets anywhere.

_"If you don't remove your hand right now and if you don't stop with that obviously __**fake**__ accent, I will not hesitate to shove my foot down your throat." _I snarled at him without looking at his face. He chuckles uncomfortably trying to hide his fear but failing miserably.

"Well aren't you a fierce one-"

"**Now." **I flashed green colored biotics and it wasn't untill later that I noticed that my eyes turned a bright mix of green and hazel and also that my voice got considerablly lower.

"Okay, alright geez, just calm down. See? I'm going away now." He then turns and quickly exits the club.

I then realize that I'm now standing in front of the bar with my biotics flashing and my eyes still a prominent green and hazel. There's a silence that fills the club as everyone is now staring at me with mixures of shock, fear and one particular individual with a disgustingly high interest.

"**What?" **I snarled to everyone who's looking. My unspoken threat knocks some sense into everyone as Eli leads me to a secluded part of the club.

"Girl _what_ was _that?" _Eli demanded as we get settled down into our booth.

I try to bring my thoughts together as I try to find an explenation to what just happened but fail because even I don't understand what just happened.

"Hey, Eli to Lucy, what the hell was that?!" She said snapping her fingers at me.

I just shrug my shoulders in response before giving in and start laughing histerically that it starts to hurt my insides as tears start to form in my eyes at the craziness that just happened.

I continue laughing for a few more moments as Eli frowns at me once more. "Girl, I think you've finally lost it."

"No it's just..." I pause trying to catch my breath. "It's just how crazy everything has been. How absurd all this is." I chuckle humorously.

"Girl, what has gotten into you? You've just glown green, _green_, and all you do is just laugh?! I swear to the goddesses girl, because if you don't stop playin' with me right now, Ima smack your bitch ass back to earth."

"Eli, just relax, I mean, how bad could it possibly be? If it was something truly horrific then _something_ would of happened right now." I know I said that I have nothing to worry about but there's still a part of me that doubts whether the God's are truly guiding me. But positive thoughts, this should be my second gift, _now all I need to do is to figure out what it does..._

"How bad it could possibly be?! HOW BAD COULD IT POSSIBLY BE?! YOU BETTER BE-" I quickly grab her arm and bring her down before she gathers even _more_ attention.

"Eli, will you keep it down!" I hissed at her. "We don't want anymore attention than we are already getting and you throwing a fit isn't helping!"

"Girl, you are one lucky mother fucka' that I'm willing to let this go, _for now_. But this definitely aint the end of this conversation."

"Good, good, so what happened anyway? Besides the green biotics anyway."

"Well, your eyes glowed green and hazel which was freaky, then your voice got all deep and you sounded all, Im-better-than-you-just-because-I-have-a-cooler-voice-than-you, which was scary, _sca-ry!_"

"That...sounds...so awesome! I wonder when I could do it again?!" Holy shit that sounds _so_ cool! I know I should probably be worried sick right now, but damn! That's my second gift? And that's just the aesthetics, who knows what it really does!

"How could you possibly be excited about this?! Who knows what happened to you? For all we know, you could be dead this time tomorrow?!"

"Eli, I appreciate your concern, and its flattering that you care so much, and if it makes you feel any better, I'll look into it myself as soon as I can, okay?"

"Fine, fine, alright, damn, I really need a drink _now,_ _especially_ after that little stunt you just pulled. You wanna' come?"

"Ah, no thanks, I've had to much excitement for one night."

"Your loss then girl, more for me." She walks away and finally leaves me alone.

_Wow, green biotics, scary voice and glowing green eyes? And that's just my second gift, who knows what my last one would be? The possibilities are endless! I hope it's something cool, like flying...mhmm...that would be nice..._I'm brought out by my ramblings when an incredibly sexy red head human female enters my booth.

"That performance that you just pulled? I find that _sexy,_ and the fact that you're a biotic? Mhm, that just makes me want you more, so what do you say, my apartment or yours babe?" I can't think clearly because of the massive amounts of cleavage that she is showing to me right now, I might be in a womans body, but I'm still a man at heart. I know I should probably say no, but my body is screaming at me to say yes.

All I could do is nod dumbly. "Yes...I mean yours...your apartment that is..." Wow, great work Lucy, she probably think that I'm an idiot.

She only smirks in response as she grabs a hold of my hand and leads me to her apartment.

* * *

After a night filled with passion and a battle for dominance as the two opposing beauties face each other with mind blowing love making, laid the two beautiful beauties who were currently laid in each othes arms.

"That was _amazing_..." I've had my fair share of amazing escapades in my past life as a male, but theres something truly magical about having sex as a female.

"Well, we could always go another round, you don't see me refusing." She props herself on her elbow as she teases my breasts with a seductive smile.

I close my eyes and let out a low moan as I enjoy the sensation. "Mhm...I want to...Oh I definitely want to...but I can't...I have to go..." I admit reluctantly, I need to get back to Eli, I don't think I even told her about where I was going last night. She must be _so livid_ with me right now.

"Aww, can't you just stay for a few more hours, I'll make it worth your while." She takes a hold of my breast and rubs the rock-hard nipple between her fingers as she kisses me passionately and soundly.

"Ohh...mhm..can't...need to go...friend needs to...know where...I am..." I said in between kisses as I try to move her hands away but only slightly because of the daze that I'm in.

"She can know...mhmm...later...want you now..." She said while continuing to assault my body.

I flip us around as I pin her hands above her head and straddle her hips. I give her a quick kiss. "I'll call you, okay?" Another kiss. "I promise." And another kiss.

"Fiiinneee, you win, you're no fun." She said while pouting. I can't resist as I give her another kiss.

"Mhm...you're such a tease you know that." She said while gazing up at me with lust filled eyes.

I smile at her seductively and slightly grind my hips against hers. "Oh I know, it makes you want me more for later."

"I am _so going to punish _you for that later..." She groans at my tease as her eyelids flutter.

"Looking forward to it." I smile at her one last time and give her a kiss goodbye before gathering my clothes and heading out of her apartment.

By no means is this a start of a _real _relationship, I am definitely too busy for that. Maybe just a fuck-buddy. I've got my eyes set on a certain sexy brunette for the future.

* * *

"Infiltration successful."

"Good, after that display, this just makes her that much more valuable, I trust you will get the job done correctly. Do _not_ fail me." Said the mysterious figure. The call cut off before the red head could respond.

* * *

**Green biotics, glowing eyes and deep new voice? What is this magic?! And Lucy's life is about to enter into a big giant mess! Read on to find out more!**

**Question of the day:**

**If I were a straight man, placed into a woman's body and I am attracted to other women, does that make me straight or homosexual?**


	7. Oh Cheeseburgers

**Hey guys, sorry if this chapter might not be as good as the rest. Didn't really have a lot of time to do this chapter because I've had a very busy weekend. If there are any mistakes I'll fix them when I have time. Anyway...**

**I really like Eli and Matus' personalities. It doesn't fit an Asari and a Turian doesn't it? Exactly the reason why they are the way they are. It makes them special, just like Lucy. What do you guys think of it?**

**And if there are any confusions as to why Lucy out of all the biotic people was chosen to be observed, re-read chapter two again, it might give you a ****hint ****as to why. ;)**

* * *

"Wow that burger was _delicious! _What's the recipe?" I said as I finished my cheeseburger.

"Well, your going to call me back for that." said the waitress, smirking as she trails her finger up my arm.

"Maybe I will."I said as I smirked back at her as I get up and leave the _burger joint_ that I found near Sarah's apartment.

That's right, I finally found a human restaurant and it was absolute _heaven. _Definitely feels like home.

_But I _definitely_ won't be _calling that waitress back, I already have a thing with Sarah, it might not be a real relationship, but I'm loyal to whomever I'm with.

Speaking of loyalty, last night was _amazing. _I've been playing with myself for a while now, testing new things and such and I thought that was amazing. I've had plenty of escapades during my last life and I thought those were amazing but last night..._definitely_ will be calling Sarah back.

I get brought out of my lust filled thoughts when I get a call from Eli.

_Oh damn, she must be pissed. Might as well bite the bullet. _I answer the call and prepare myself from her wrath.

"Eli, hey! I was literally just about to call you! I was like, just about to press call but you beat me to it! How are you doing?" I said trying my best to sound strong.

"How are you doing? _How are you doing? I've been worrying my ass off for hours and all you could say is 'How are you doing'?" _Oh no, she must be _livid._ She isn't screaming yet, that's bad, like really bad.

"Well...I had an amazing night in case you were wondering. I met this girl the other night and-" I get cut off by Eli before I could get any further.

"I didn't ask." She said.

"Oh uhm...Look Eli I know your pissed-" I get cut off once more.

"Pissed? _Pissed?! Pissed doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling right now! You better thank your lucky stars that this is over the phone and not in person because if it was, I would'of strangled your bitch'ass!" _I wince at that, she definitely wouldn't hesitate to do that.

"Eli just calm alright? I can very well take care of myself, I am after all learning a thing or two from you guys." I tune out everything after that. I know its rude but, I _so _don't need this right now. I'm livin' on cloud 9! Last night was just _that _amazing!

It's then that I see it. Two shops just convienently right next to each other. _I should probably mark this new body as 'mine' now that I'm going to be stuck here for God knows how long. It wouldn't hurt anyone anyway. I might as well have some fun._

"Hey uh...Eli? I'll call you back okay?" I said while going over to the two shops.

"What?! Girl, you betta' not hang up on me because if yo-"

"Byeee Eliii." I said drawing out both words before hanging up.

_This is going to be so awesome!_

What I didn't know is that I got a lot more than I bargained for when I asked for a _tattoo_.

* * *

Okay, _now _Eli must be pissed. That took a lot longer than I anticipated but it was worth it though because I look _hot_. No that's not the right term. I look _sexy _with a mix of badass!

I've gotten second looks before back in my old life. I've even managed to get a few guys jealous of me because_ their _girl was looking at _me _and not at them but now? I'm making everyone look! Male, female, Asari, heck I even saw an Elcor taking some looks!

And I don't mind the attention one bit. Now I understand why some girls wear revealing outfits, the ego boost is amazing! Knowing that you've gotten everyone's attention, it gives you a confidence that I can't describe. It's like you _know _that people are willing to do anything for you without even asking.

Besides looking sexy as hell, I also look intimidating. The confidence in my stride, my new haircut and my multiple tattoos all add up. And my muscles help a lot to. I'm not buff like the hulk, but one look at them babies and you _know _that you don't mess with me.

Eli and Matus would go nuts if they saw my new look. Eli especially since she's always saying that I don't dress femininely enough for her standards. I don't know wether to take that as an offence or compliment.

Speaking of the two of them, I can already see their apartment complex just up ahead but the cool thing is though, they have a whole _two_ floors to themselves. I have no idea how that happened but I'm not complaining. There's a lot of space in there.

The privacy helps too because of last night's events. I need to get that checked out immediately, I have to know if something happened to me internally. I've been feeling a lot more powerful for some reason and I've got a hunch that it has something to do with what happened at the bar.

As I'm nearing the apartment I see a commotion with a Human male and Turian in the middle of the small crowd. As I'm get closer I start to hear what their arguing about.

"If it wasn't because of your stupid race, all those lives would have been spared!" The Turian said vehemently.

"Our fault?! We wasn't the one who decided to shoot on sight you fuckin' prick!" Shouted the human with equal emotion.

"It was _definitely _your races fault! If you didn't open that damn relay, then that war should've never have happened!"

Ah the _First contact war_, or the _Relay 314 _incident. Now this topic pisses me off to no end. You shouldn't blame someone for actions that they never made, actions that were made by different people in different times and it _really _pisses me off if you do so. I _definitely want to throw in my two cents. _

What I didn't see is the color shift in my eyes from hazel to a barely visible green.

_"_HEY!" I shouted as I marched over to the Turian in the middle with everyone's gaze on my own. The fierce emotions behind my eyes makes him flinch away.

"What the hell is going on here?" I demanded as I looked at the both of them. I didn't need to ask that question but I always wanted to say it but never got the chance to do so.

"This fuckin' arsehole is blaming _us, _for all the deaths that happened during the first contact war!" The human said.

"Because it is!" Shouted the Turian as I turned my cold hard gaze to him which makes him flinch once again.

I stare at him with cold unflinching green eyes for a few moments before saying my piece. "In case you got messed up in the head when you were younger, let me give you an example as _why _it's _your _fault." He's about to say something but before he could I cut him off.

"Now here's me in my room minding my own damn business when I see a door at the other end. Me being a curious creature, decides to open the door and see what's at the other side." I said.

"As I cross the border, unbeknownst to me, I've already broken a rule, a rule that states that I _cannot_ cross this door unless the damn _council _says so and because of that I get punished for breaking said rule. A rule that I only would of known if I broken it in the first place!" I continued practically shouting the last part.

My voice gets dipped with venom as I accused him. "And you have the _audacity _to go and say that it's _our _fault! How _fucking _stupid could you be?!"

He shoves me at that which causes me to lose balance and stumble. I'm about to go and give him a taste of my right hook but a _human _female C-sec officer intervenes before it could get worse. My eyes is now a prominent green at this point.

"What the hell is happening here?!" Demanded the brown haired C-sec officer which causes the commotion to die down. I quickly try and find an excuse suitable.

"That pervert manhandled me! Arrest his ass!" I said with my amazing acting skills.

"Oh, so you like manhandling women huh? Let's go and see what your new roommate has to say about that?" The officer said while shoving him and roughly bringing him to his feet. She smirks mischievously while sending a wink at me before dragging his ass away. The crowd of people then continue on with their own business after the police car flys away.

"Hey, thanks for that. His stupid arse got what he deserved." Said the human man as he turns to me.

"Meh, that was nothing. He just really pissed me off." I replied while turning to him.

"You want a drink? I definitely need one after that. There's this bar I know that serves the best Asari alcohol you'll ever taste." He said while pointing in the direction of the bar.

"Pass, I'm exhausted. Still have some things to do any away." _Like deal with Eli._

"You sure? C'mon, it'll be fun. Plus you look like you need it." He insisted while jutting out his head.

"Nah, another time perhaps but now? All I really want is to just continue on with my day." I said as I stuck out my hand.

"Shame, would have been a lot of fun." He said while shaking my hand.

"Maybe, but I got a go. Nice meeting you...?"

"Rick, the names Rick Alaxander."

"Walker, Lucy Walker." Oh yeah, just like James Bond. We exchange pleasantries before heading separate ways.

That's another thing I had to deal with ever since becoming a woman, the constant offers for drinks. It gets annoying because if I go, it shows that I would be interested in more than just talking which I'm definitely _not._ It's annoying but I'll deal with it.

* * *

Finally, should of just taken the cab, would have been a _lot _faster if I did. But at I'm here now, maybe next time. I prepare myself once again for Eli's wrath before opening the door with the key that they gave me. I don't know why they trust me enough just like that but oh well.

"Eli, Matus I'm here!" I shouted to the rather large apartment as I look for them. I find them siting at their kitchen. The look on Eli's face practically screams 'danger' while Matus is just one filled with concern and worry. Definetly too nice of a guy to know that many ways to kill you.

"Katherine! Oh thank spirits your safe! We've been worried sick! Especially after what happened last night!" He said with his usuall over the top dramatics as he engulfs me in a giant hug while Eli continues to glare at me.

I chuckle amusingly at that while returning the slitely uncomfortable hug. "Oh common guys, do you trust me so little? I know how to take care of myself you know." I said while pulling back. "And don't call me katherine! It's either Lucy or Walker!"

"Katherine! What have you done with your hair? Oh and just look at your tattoos! You look absolutely marvelous darling!" I just roll my eyes at his comment and pat him on his shoulder before heading to Eli.

"Look Eli...I don't how how to say this but...I'm sorry..." I said as I approached her.

"Sorry? Oh your sorry huh? After the shit you put me through and all you can say is sorry?"

"Look Eli, I know your pissed-" I get cut off by her before I could say anymore.

"Girl I'm freakin' livid! Pissed doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling right now! Do you even have _any _idea of what you put me through!" She exploded as she goes right in front of me.

"Eli..." Matus said comfortingly while placing his talon on her shoulder, the effect is instant as she calms down considerably. She gives him a grateful smile as she gives me a big hug that catches me off guard.

"Girl, don't you ever, _ever _do that to me again you hear?" The muffled voice said through my shirt.

"Alright, I won't. No promises though." I said cheekily as I returned the hug. These people definitely give the best hugs. Surprisingly, I'm not weirded out by hugging Matus, another dude. Must have something to do with that dramatic personality of his.

"What was that?" Came the blank threat as she squeezed me tighter.

"I promise, I promise." I said laughing at her response.

"Good, now spill." She said as they led me to their couch.

"Spill what?" I asked her confusingly.

"Details girl! I wanna known _exactly _what happened last night. I wanna know what kept my girl so damn busy that it kept her from calling _me. _Was she really that amazing?" She asked unabashedly.

"What? No! Why?!" I replied, blushing while doing so.

"So she wasn't that amazing?" Asked Matus.

"No it wasn't-" I tried to explain but get cut off once more by Eli.

"She wasn't amazing and you didn't even think of calling me?! Girl you-"

"Eli! Are you even going to let me finish?!" I said in a louder than necessary tone.

"As I was trying to say before I got so rudely interupted." I pointedly look at the both of them while they both look away guiltily.

"I'm _not _going to tell you because we have a lot more important things to do. Like talk about last night." She looks like she's about to argue but I cut _her off. Ha._

_"_Eli seriously, green biotics, deep voice? That sounds a lot more important to me than a sexual escapade."

She glares at me for a few more moments before sighing. "Fine you win, _but.."_

Oh no..."But what?" I said weekly.

"You have to show us your tattoos."

* * *

**So I cut it off here, it was getting a little to long. You'll find out the new look next chapter. I'm a mean son of a gun, aren't I?**

**Question of the day:**

**There's a special guest appearance in this chapter. If you could guess who he is and what show he came from, you'll get a surprise.**

**Hint:**

**The show that he came from ends with the letter 'E'**


	8. I'm not a freak!

**A little later than usual, I know I'm sorry but something strange/devastating happened to me this week. I've recently read somewhere that my favourite actress has recently/not-so-recently had this secret relationship with some guy who wasn't who I wanted him to be and I was heart broken. And the thing is is that I don't know if they're still dating or not. It's like finding out your partner has been having an affair. It really hurt like a bitch. So yeah...didn't really feel like writing...anyway...**

**It surprises me that some people don't like reading from girls perspective. Or gender-change. Or guy depending how you look at it. You can see for yourself in the reviews. **

**I decided to add the second part of this chapter already becuase I wanted to hurry the pace of the story. Hope you leave a review and Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last time on The Fight for the Stars:_

_"_Eli seriously, green biotics, deep voice? That sounds a lot more important to me than a sexual escapade."

_She glares at me for a few more moments before sighing. "Fine you win, but.."_

_Oh no..."But what?" I said weekly._

_"You have to show us your tattoos."_

* * *

"What? No." I said trying to hold back a smile.

"Girl, I swear to all things holy..." Eli said nostrils flaring.

"Okay, okay! Fine I'll show you guys." I said laughing at her response.

"I swear to the Goddesses girl, you are _definitely _going to be the death of me." Eli said muttering under her breath.

"Why'd you get a haircut anyway? Your hair was fabulous just the way it was, darling." Matus asked.

"Just more convienent that way, easier to fix in the morinings." He said referring to my new shoulder length hair as I remove my shirt and pull up my pant sleeves, pushing away my embarrassment.

"Well, I think you look marvelous darling, this new look fits you." He said giving me a Turian equivalent to a smile.

"Damn, girl! Just look at those abs! I m-mean tattoos!" Eli stammered as Matus gave her a glare.

"Thanks, Eli." I said, my face flushed from her comment.

"Isn't that a...uhm...a dragon? That's a dragon, right Katherine?"

"Yup." I confirmed as I looked at my tattoos.

"But why is is all bloodied and wounded? And what's with the two...snakes?" Eli asked as I nodded at her Inquiry.

"It's embarrassing but, the dragon represents my life. Everything I've been through, all the troubles and tribulations that I had to go through, this dragon and it's wounds represent that. And the two snakes represent my parents, that despite everything they forced me to be and do, I became stronger from it, because I _chose _to be stronger." I explained as I showed them the dragon tattoo that starts at my shoulder, goes around my back through my abdomen and ends at my leg. The two snakes are circling the dragons body and biting at it's neck with their venom dripping on the dragons body.

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Matus said as he stood and gave me a big hug. Eli rolls her eyes and smacks Matus' ass.

"Will you just let finish her explanation?" Eli demanded as she dragged him back to the couch.

"Matus it's alright, I promise." I said chuckling at him.

"Anyway, how about the one on your arm?" Eli asked indicating the tribal tattoo that goes across the entire length of my arm.

"This one is a lot more personal actually." I said looking at the tattoo.

"You don't have to explain if you don't want to, honey." Matus said squeezing my hand comfortingly.

"No, it's alright. I want to." I said as I took a deep breath.

"This one represents me and my best friend." _Jon, I silently add to myself. "_He's like the brother I've never had, if it wasn't for him I'd...I don't know...wouldn't be who I always wanted to be." I shyly said as I ducked my head to avoid their gazes.

"Aww, honey-" Matus didn't get to finish what he was saying as Eli basically forced him to sit down and told him to let me continue. I just chuckle and shake my head at their antics.

"_Anyway after I was so rudely interupted once again." _I playfully glare at Matus as he smiles sheepishly.

"I got these last two because I though they were cool." I explained indicating the two indentical tattoos that are on my other leg and other arm. There's really no way to describe them, it's a lot easier to look at them but basically they're shapes and figures of all kinds that are the same color of my skin. But what makes them interesting is that inbetween the shapes are the color black, making it look like there's pieces of my skin missing.

"That's it? No important life lesson? No ex-girlfriend with a past? Or-" I cut him off laughing at his genuine confusion.

"Matus, you don't always have to get a tattoo for some important reason. You could get a tattoo for all sorts of reasons, it just so happens that I find them cool." I said smiling at the both of them as I put my shirt back on.

"Hey, I was looking at that!" Eli said as she ignored Matus' glare.

"More like admiring." Matus grumbled loud enough for us to hear as I blush at their comments and Eli just smiles sheepishly.

"Well, now that's all done and over with let's go."I said walking to their _indoor _gym/training room.

"Go where?" Eli asked.

"Go to the gym and check out what happened to me." I said nonchalantly.

"What happened to you?" Eli asked confusingly.

"Last night Eli, don't you remember anything at all? God you're getting old." I said playfully jabbing at her as Eli shoves me.

"Well, _I'm sorry _that I was too busy worrying my ass over you." She said sarcastically.

I snort at her. "Stop being such a worry wart Eli, I'm an adult. I can take care of myself."

"Worry wart? What in the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Eli demanded as she shoves my shoulder.

"_What I mean_ is that you worry to much, you worry wart. That was just a day and you're acting like I was missing for _weeks." _I said chuckling at her concern appreciatively.

"Girl, you better-" she gets cut off by me as we _finally _reach the gym while Matus just laughs at us good-naturedly. Damn their apartment is _huge._

"Oh hey look, here we are c'mon, we have a lot of shit to guys, chop chop!" I said a little bit too enthusiastically as we began our little investigation.

* * *

Warp. A torpedo like projectile that rips apart enemies at their molecular level.

Upper left disk...taken down.

Upper right disk...taken down.

Lower middle disk...almost missed but taken down.

Top center disk...

Pull. Makes targets levitate into the air. Simple but deadly.

Throw. Hurls objects or enemies away. Also simple but deadly.

...taken down...good combination...

Bottom right disk...

Pull-warp combination. Deadly.

...taken down...with excessive force...

Bottom disk...

Slam. My favourite move. Not because of Miranda...okay maybe It is becuase of her...

...taken down...hard...

Top left disk...

Lash. A not-so-gentle force that jerks the target toward it's destination.

Smash. Drive the lash into the ground to cause massive amounts of damage.

...taken down...into the ground...

Left disk...

Crush. Pushes the gravity against the target to make a crushing sensation.

...that target was crushed...I'm so punny...

Upper disk...

Bottom right disk...

Left disk...

Sentient Orbs. Orbs that circle you and can be used as a continuous projectile launch to cause devastating effects. Attacks the most practical enemy.

...taken down...

Disks all around...

Wave. Powered up by the amplifiers on both my wrists, releases a powerful wave of biotic force that pushes away and heavily damages anything in its way. Can be sent in all directions.

...taken down with no mercy...

"Oh my-woah! Girl, you're _lucky _that I managed to put that barrier up in time! You damn nearly killed us!" Eli shrieked as the projectiles got hurled around in all directions after the wave.

"_No, I'm not the lucky one. Your lucky that I didn't destroy the room." _Igrowled out, my eyes changing and my entire right _tattooed_ arm into a green color.

"You need to keep a lid on those new biotics of yours because you're just 'gonna hurt yourself!" Eli accused pointing a finger at me.

"_The only thing that is hurting is __**you. **__The fact that you're _**_jealous of my newfound strength!" _**I said, my voice slowly changing as well.

"Honey, please just calm down. We'll work this-" He gets caught of guard by the glare and the wink that Eli sends his way.

Matus seemingly understanding the message puts on his best stern voice. "Katherine, if you don't tone down your biotics this instant, you're going to make us do things we might regret."

"**Calm down? Why do I need to calm down?! Don't you see the possibilities that this might bring? We need to seize this opportunity immedietly!" **I nearly shouted, lost in the building rage inside of me.

**"**If you don't calm down there won't be any _you _left to use it!" Matus snared uncharacteristically.

"**And if I don't use it, it might disappear before I even get a chance to use it! Don't you see? I could be a God amongst men!" **I said, my new voice making me sound superior, tenfold.

"You ain't gonna' be a God, you'll never be a God, you know why? Cause' you nothin' but a freak. Lost in your own little freak show!" Eli said as she glared at me while ignoring Matus's shocked look.

"Eli-" Matus said as he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder as she just shrugged him off.

"_I'm not a freak. No, no your just __**jealous!**__" _I said in denial, my voice dropping from shock.

"Deny it all you want girlfriend, but it won't take away the fact that your a freak!" Eli said wincing at her own words seemingly knowing that she took a step to far.

"_**I said...I'm not...A FREAK!" **_I shouted in anger as I let loose another more powerful wave that nearly kills Matus and Eli before she hastily put up a barrier but isn't strong enough to help keep their footing as my anger died down after realizing what I've done.

"_Oh n_o..no no no no...oh shit...what's happening to me?!" I whispered to myself in shock and shame, wanting nothing more to hope that this is all an illusion. That I didn't become a monster...a freak.

"Oh Katherine-" Matus said as he tried to approach me after standing up but I don't hear their pleas of apologies as I run as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Lucy wait!"

I have half a mind to wear a jacket to cover tattoos and my eyes as I quickly exit their apartment to the Citadel.

_What the hell kinda gift is this?! I thought that I could trust them to help me get better and stronger! Not become some kind of monster! _

Oh God, now what? I have some kind of inner demon that I have to somehow conquer? I thought that they were helping me, not make things worse! How the hell am I supposed to help Shepard if I can't even help myself?

I'm supposed to trust the Gods, supposed to let them help me and accept whatever action they do. But how am I supposed to do that If I don't trust them? If I don't even trust myself?

Become a God amongst men? Where the hell did that come from? Is that the warning that Angel Gabriel told me about? Could it be...

_No! It's their own damn fault that this happened! Their fault that I'm struggling to be myself when I obviously can't because of my new gender!_

_And don't even get me started on being a female! Is this some kind of cruel joke to them? Do they find this funny? Becuase I'm not laughing at all!_

I get brought at from my thoughts as I feel my omnitool telling me of all the messages and missed calls from Eli and Matus.

Their probably worried sick...I should just go back to them...

_No! Don't you remember what they've done? They should know that you don't poke an already angered beast! It's their fault!_

How can it be their fault? They didn't know any better than me. If they didn't do what they've done, we wouldn't have found out what we did.

_And what exactly did you find out? That when you provoke an already angered beast, the angrier it gets? Don't you remember what Eli called you? A freak! Don't you remember what you felt when she called you that?_

She may have crossed a few lines, yeah...but she didn't know any better...things should be fine...

_How the hell is things going to be fine after what happened! Don't let your irrational mind cloud your judgement!_

I'm being irrational? Your being irrational! I'm already losing my mind, I don't need you telling me to make things even worse.

_I'm you! You should be listening to me! If the God's didn't change your gender things would have been easier! If they didn't give you that damn gift, none of that would have happened! And because of that gift, look what happened!_

But Angel Gabriel warned me about the other forces in motion and-

_Their God's! Their supposed to be the all powerful beings! If they're really all that powerful then they should have prevented your second gift! Listen to me and listen good. IT's...THEIR...FAULT. And because of that of that, people are just going to make things worse for you because they're all dicks. Got me?_

B-but..b-but...oh for fucks sake, I'm getting a headache. I need a drink. Maybe two. Or maybe a whole keg. Stupid brain. Stupid Gods. Stupid fuckin' everything...

Before I'm even aware of my surroundings, I find myself in front of a door in a hallway about to knock.

_Where the hell am I? Where did I go? Who's door is this? _I get brought out of my surroundings when _Sarah_ from this morning opens the door. Or maybe like yesterday morning.

"Lucy? What are you doing here? I thought you'd call first." Sarah said, pleasantly surprised.

"_Sarah?_ What are..uhm...what are you doing here?" I said messing up my words.

"Well, this is my apartment. First of all, what are _you _doing here? Ready for that other round you promised?" She said teasingly.

"Oh I..uhm...I just...you know what?...I'll just go I'm sorry...this was a-" I'm about to turn around and walk away but _Sarah _quickly grabs a hold of my arms and pins me against the wall and starts to kiss me roughly.

"You were saying?" She asked with a grin after a few minutes of making out infront of her apartment.

All I could respond with was a nod of my head as I somehow forget how to talk.

"Were gonna have _so _much fun." She said with a lust filled grin as she led me back into her apartment.

* * *

**I know that isn't a proper excuse for being late but I only wanted the very best I could offer you guys and as silly as it may be, I was kinda depressed because of my recent findings and I didn't want my mood to affect my writing one bit. I'll try my very best to be on time next for every update.**

**Question of the day:**

**Is red slowly but surely winning the race?**


	9. Oh Sarah

**So I've decided so change the updating schedule. It's going to be once a month.**

**...**

**Just kidding, it's going to be whenever I have finished making and editing a new chapter because I want to be able to write certain scenes that take place in the future, but I can't because I'm so far from it, story wise.**

**I can't promise to update every Monday and Friday anymore becuas of school, but I can promise you this. At least two every week, maybe even more because of the new schedule.**

**Amyway, leave a review, tell me your opinions and enjoy!**

* * *

I _so _needed that release.

Thank the heavens that I met Sarah, she's a G_oddesses _in bed. I feel a lot better now thanks to her. She made me forget about my situation, even if it was just for a little while. So that's why I'm making her a thank you breakfast, pancakes.

I've also managed to cool off and get my rational mind back. It scares me that I now have to deal with my rage mode for lack of a better term. I've always been a paragon to be honest, I've always managed to forgive. But now with my rage mode, as I like to call it, I have a feeling it's going to be _very _interesting from now on.

I get brought out of my thoughts as I feel a body body press against me and a pair of arms circling my waist. And _oh, _a naked body.

"Where were you?" The still sleelpy voice asked.

"Making breakfast." I said chuckling at her current state.

"Why?" She mumbled against my shoulder.

"A thank you for yesterday, what else?" Smiling as I remembered the day long _adventurous_ activities that happend the day before with the strap-on that I used. It's not as good as the original, but it's something at least.

"I should be thanking you." She said as she playfully bit my shoulder as I giggled in response.

"Anyway, I'm almost done. Why don't you take a seat?"

"Don't wanna." Sarah said lazily.

"And why not?" I asked, holding in a laugh.

"Becuase I have my breakfast right here." She said as she started nuzzling my neck and rubbing her hands all over my torso.

"_Ohh...mhm...Sarah I..can't..mhm...have to get back.." _I tried to say in between my moans and her assault on my body.

"You could get back to them _after _I'm done with you." She insisted as she bit _the _spot on my neck that tore a rather embarrassingly loud moan as I have half a mind to check the pancakes that are cooking.

"Mhm...Sarah I can't." I said as I pulled away reluctantly.

"Ugh..fine. You're such a kill joy, you know that?" She said as she went and got some clothing.

"You weren't saying that last night!" I called out to her as I served up the pancakes.

"Tease!" She called back.

I just laugh and sit down on the kitchen table as Sarah comes back, this time with a robe.

"Mhm...I smelled that from over there, that looks good." She complimented as she took a seet beside me.

"It's just pancakes but thanks anyway." I said as we dug in.

"_Mhm..._this is _exactly _I still keep you around..."

"For my cooking skills or my _skills?" _I playfully asked with narrowed eyes.

She contemplated for a few moments before mischievously responding. "Yes."

"Maybe I should of just left a note saying goodbye." As I huffed dramatically, facing away crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh c'mon, you _know _I got you for _this."_ She said as she cupped _that _area, with me blushing furiously.

"Oh..uhm..o-okay." I stuttered still blushing profoundly.

"You're so cute when you blush, you know that?" She said which made me blush even harder as she just laughed before leaving us in a comfortable silence as we ate silently. Unfortunately the silence gave me something's to think about.

Remember earlier I said that I managed to cool off? I did but, I didn't forget what happened. I'm very conflicted right now. All my life I've been thought to always trust God and I always believed that he did things for a reason. But as of late, I've been getting a _lot_ of doubts.

I mean c'mon, they changed me into a girl, how fucked up is that? I managed to get the basic nessecities of taking care of myself down, but I _really _want to be a guy again. There's just so many things and problems that I have to deal with that it's making me crazy.

And as much as I want to just go and say a giant 'Fuck You' to every single person in this galaxy, including the Gods, It won't change the fact that I'm here, nothing I'll ever do will make things better. I'll just have to man up and face the challenge, wether I want to or not.

I must have been out of it longer than I thought as Sarah started to shake my shoulder which brings me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, what?" I asked confusingly as I stared at her.

"Where did you go just then? It looked pretty serious." She asked with a curious smile.

"Ah..nothing, it was nothing. Don't worry about it." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure? I know that we've only been seeing each other for a few days but, you can tell me. I won't judge you." She reassured with a small squeeze to my hand.

I contemplated for a few moments before deciding to just go and say it.

"Have you ever felt so...so out of control in a situation that you just don't know what to do?"

She looked thoughtful for a few moments before resting her head on my shoulder and linking are hands together.

"To be honest...yeah, I did."

"How to do deal with that? I can't help but doubt everything because I'm so unsure of myself all the time."

She contemplated for a few moments once more before responding. "Life is just like riding a roller coaster. There'll be twist and turns, ups and downs and sometimes it just might make you sick to the stomach."

"Life sure is a bitch huh?" I interrupted as the both of us laughed at my comment.

"I can _definitely _vouch for that." She said still laughing.

"But the thing about that roller coaster is that, it'll only be fun if you _let _yourselfhave fun." She continued after a moment of silence.

"But what if there's no fun to get out of it?" I asked.

"Then you'll just have to believe that things would get better."

"Okay." I mumbled softly, not really believing her advice.

Sarah, seemingly understanding my disbelief continues.

"Life will always throw challenges at you, you can't controll that. But it's how you deal with those challenges is what counts."

"Wow...that actually made sense." That was actually pretty deep. Since when did she become an aligorical speaker?

"Of course it made sense, it came from me after all." She said playfully while I just rolled my eyes at her comment as I shoved her off of me.

"Whatever..."_Hey!"..._thanks for that by the way. It really helps." I smiled shyly at her as I ducked my head to look at my almost finished pancakes.

"Lucy, hey look at me." She called as she used her hand to gently lift my eyes to hers.

"If there's anything you need, anything at all. You come to me and I'll help you the best I can, okay?" She said sincerely as I gazed into her eyes seeing nothing but sincerity.

"Okay." I replied firmly as I smiled at her.

"Well, I have to go, I'll just wash up and-" I broke the moment between us as I grabbed my plate before being stopped by Sarah.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure? I don't want to seem rude." I said as I frowned at her.

"Lucy, just relax okay? I'll handle it. Don't worry about it." She said as she laughed at my insistence.

"If your sure." She confirms by nodding. "Well, I'm gotta go, I'll call you later Sarah." I continued as I kissed her goodbye before leaving.

* * *

"Progress report; she's starting to trust me more. Everything's going according to plan." The _redhead_ said as she reported to the _mysterious_ figure.

"Good, It'll only be a matter of time before the plan goes into play. Do _not _mess this up." The mysterious figure cut of abruptly before the _redhead_ could respond.

* * *

You have to give it to the reapers, they definitely know how to build stuff. The Presidium is amazing! It's so relaxing, walking around mindlessly to no specific destination. The not-so fresh air, the not-so real wind and the not-so real sunlight. It's a very pleasant feeling.

It's such a shame that it'll be destroyed in a couple months. Oh well.

Speaking of pleasantries, what Sarah said earlier _definitely_ caught me off guard. I understand where she's getting at, I really do. But I can't help but look at all the negatives of my situation. Before, I always looked at the silver lining. Now, it's always what it's and maybe's that it's driving me crazy.

This might be a game to the God's but not to me. This is my _life _that their messing with. And because of their stupid interruption, millions more lives lay in the shoulders of one guy, me and if I mess up, even just once, it could set of a butterfly effect. Things might change too fast to the point where I wouldn't even know where to begin. And that's terrifying.

If only Jon were here, he'd probably tell me to man up and face the challenge or something like that. He would also tell me that he'd be the better female. That glorious bastard...

What if he was here with me? What if he didn't get a gender change like me? Oh...I would _so _kick his ass!

But the cold hard truth is that none of that could _ever _happen again because for the first time in a long time, I truely feel _alone._ Eli and Matus are great but they don't know how deep I am already. Sarah is amazing but I can't risk trusting anyone right now. I have to be cautious of everything and everyone because I'm most likely a _very _interesting specimen.

I mean, if I saw someone with my second gift, I'd snatch that guy in a heartbeat. You know what I mean?

The less contacts I have the better off I'll be once shit hits the fan and yes, _'when_' not _'if'_ because I just _know _it will.

Thank God my biotics had greatly improved. My biotics are a lot more flexible than others for some odd reason. Other people could only do the same biotic attacks, I however don't follow that rule. I don't know why though, I'm guessing it has something to do with me getting that second gift. I'm not sure yet. I need to ask Eli that.

Speaking of Eli, she's probably having some sort of mini-panic attack because of my disappearance. They must be feeling hella' guilty as well. I don't blame them though, I'd be to if I angered myself like that. Matus would probably be crying his eyes out because he's Matus that way. All the more reason to get there ASAP.

And also because of my biotics too, need to get that checked out as well. I have to have some kind if explanation when somebody questions the green. Miranda would most likely want to dissect me for all I'm worth to get all the answers she'd need for that bastard, The Illusive Man.

I just want to go to chronos station right now and kick the living shit out him. He deserves it. But it would most likely destroy every single thing in this game because I fucked things up to bad. It would be hilarious though.

And becaus of Cerberus and all those other evil organizations, I have to have some mask of some sorts to keep my identity private. Lord know all the shit they'd do to get their hands on me if they found out my abilities.

_And speaking of hidden identities just take a look at that baby...I want a piece of that..._

* * *

Just take a look at this baby! So sharp, so fluid..so _sexy...I just want to hold it close and..._

Okay that was a little weird but could you blame me? I just saw the single most _beautifully _made butterfly knife that I've ever seen! I couldn't help but get it.

What makes me so attracted to this knife is that when I was younger, my family went to the Philippines for a business trip and they 'wanted' to bring me along for future references. So you could guess that I really wasn't all that interested.

Anyway, I saw this native that was playing with the knife, doing all these cool tricks and stuff and I just had to try it for myself and I've been interested in them ever since.

Playing with that knife calmed me for some reason. I like to consider myself a master of the art. It was so fluid in my hands that it felt like I was made for it. Okay maybe not but Matus' dramatics is rubbing of on me, don't blame me!

And even if you don't know use the knife, the knife itself looks pretty badass. I don't know the exact materials that was used for the knife because the seller was a fast-talking Salarian so I just drowned him out but the leather on the handle feels _amazing._ It's colored brown and the leather criss-crosses to make a design. The blades however are a different story. The dull end of the knife is colored gold, and the sharp end is colored silver.

The blades aren't made of gold and silver most likely because that would be stupid, but they look cool so any arguement is invalid. At least I have something to do now to calm me if I ever go into rage mode again. Even if it only slitely helps, it's still something.

* * *

Okay, note to self: never ride in another skycar, ever. That was one of the single most terrifying experiences if ever had to go through. It doesn't matter if my destination is far away, walking is the way to go.

At least we're here we are once again and instead of preparing myself for their wrath, this time it's their slew of apologies.

I open the door slowly only to see..

"_Eli?!"_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that little chapter, next chapter should be pretty mild so the updating should be faster. **

**And so not sorry for the mention of the Philippines. #sonotsorry #pinoypride**

**Also, the knife is important to the story don't worry.**

**Question of the day:**

**Will Sarah be able to earn the trust of Lucy? What do you think?**


	10. That's What Scares Me

**You actually believed me when I said that this chapter would be mild? HA, nope. If I said that the next chapter would be mild, would you believe me?**

**Also I updated my profile, check it out!**

**Hope you like this new character that I added, tell me what you think.**

* * *

_Last time on the fight for the stars:_

_I slowly opened the door only to see..._

_"Eli?!"_

* * *

"Eli?!" I shrieked once I saw the bundle of tears that was Eli, crying her eyes out, curled up onto Matus' side.

She snaps her head up at the sound of my voice, her tears immedietly subsiding.

"Lucy?" She called out hesitantly, as if she's walking on eggshells.

"Eli, what's wrong? Did something happen? Are you alright?" I quickly asked as I rushed to her side, forgetting all other thoughts as I focused on Eli and Matus.

"Wh-what are you doing here? We thought you that you left?" She asked with a weak voice, her eyes red and puffy.

"What do you mean '_What am i doing here_?' You guys are like, my best friends. Why wouldn't I be here?" I responded as I reached the couch, sitting a few distance away just to be sure, stating it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"B-but the other day you left and and-" She stammered as she tried to explain.

"Eli we're friends right? Friends go though ups and downs just like everything else. I'm not going to go and run away just because I got mad." I explained as I chuckled at her, tentatively rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"But Katherine, with what happend, we thought that you wouldn't come back." Matus said confusingly.

"Things got a little...out of hand, yeah but at least we found something new right?" I said trying to lift the mood.

"We found that whenever I get mad my..._rage mode_ comes into play." I continued after a moment of silence.

"..._rage mode?_" They asked at the same time as I was tempted to say '_jinx'_.

"You know, the green biotics and everything. That's how I like to explain it." I shrugged as I managed to get an eyebrow lift and a smile from the both of them respectively.

"_Rage mode_? Seriously girl?" She asked, her voice still hoarse.

"Like you could think of a better name." I rolled my eyes at her as I poked her side.

"Of course I could! Like uhm...uhh..." she trailed of as she thought of a name.

"See? I told you that you couldn't think of anything thing."

"Because you didn't give me any time to think about it!" She argued weakly.

"Oh c'mon Eli, I _know_ you like the name, just admit it." I said as I saw the smile that she was trying to suppress but failing.

"You know you want to admit it, I know you do, c'mon c'mon…" I teased her with a huge with a huge smile on my face.

After teasing relentlessly for a few moments she finally breaks as she starts laughing along with Matus.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" She said, out of breath, as her laughter started to die down.

"I'm your brand of ridiculous, Eli." I said as I stared at her with that special smile reserved for them.

"Oh come here you fool, give me a hug." Eli said as she spread her arms with open with me immediately returning the gesture.

A few moments in the comfortable embrace, she squeezes a particular spot on my neck that causes me to flinch away with a yelp.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you just pinch me?" I said as I touched the back of my neck in curiosity.

"Pinc-Why would I pinch you?" Eli asked confusingly

"I don't know, you tell me!" I demanded as I too flinched once I felt the back of my neck.

"Katherine, is there something wrong? Let me see it." Matus asked as I turned my back to him to let him inspect.

"Is this the spot?" He asked as he gently touched the spot with his talons. He got his answer as I flinched once again involuntarily.

"Is this-Eli take a look at this!" Matus exclaimed as he pointed it out to her.

"What is _that?"_

"What is it? What's happening?" I asked desperately, my curiousity clawing away at me.

"It's looks like some sort of coded message...I'm not sure though." Matus informned us s he examined the spot.

"Coded message? How do you know?" Eli asked.

"An old friend of mine used to study these things, I'm not 100% sure that it's exactly the same but, it looks very familiar..."

"Could you contact him? Like now? Because if this is another special-whatever-it-is, I need to know." I practiically demanded.

_More surprises? What the hell is this going to be now? It better not be something ridiculous like what my second gift. I defenitely don't need another headache to worry about._

_"_I don't know how fast I'll be able to contact him. It's been quite a while since we last talked. Don't worry about it, Katherine. I'll get on it straight away." Matus assured me as he went to go contact his friend.

"How did you get that anyway?" Eli asked once we were alone as I faced her.

"I don't know...It just appeared I guess."

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know? It's _your _body. _You're_ supposed to know."

"How am I supposed to know every single thing that happens to my body?" I asked her, dumbfounded.

"...I don't know..." She said, also dumbfounded.

I just sigh and shake my head at her as I stood up and went to the indoor gym.

"Where you' goin'?" Eli asked as she went and followed me.

"To get myself checked out. See if there's anything else I'm missing."

"Oh right, right."

* * *

"Oh...my …Goddess girl! Matus, are you looking at this?"

"I'm not an expert on human anatomy but I'm pretty sure that that isn't normal." Matus said.

"What-"

"And take a look at her modules! That is a hella' crazy!" Eli added.

"Spirits! Isn't that three times the normal amount? Katherine, how are you even alive?!"

"But-"

"Girl, do you have some sort of death wish? How in the _hell _did you not know about this?!"

"Oh my, Katherine! Are you alright? How are you feeling? Is your-"

"GUYS, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed in frustration as I _finally _manage to get them to shut the hell up.

"Jesus Christ, can you guys just give me at least, a moment to take this all in? You're giving me a fuckin' headache."

"Sorry." They said in unison as they embarrassingly looked away.

I take a moment to remember what they were saying about me. _My anatomy is different_,_ kinda expected that and what about my biotic's now?_

"What were you saying about my anatomy again?"

"See? Take a look for yourself. I'm pretty sure that _that_ isn't normal." Eli said as she showed me the screen that displays my skeletal system.

_Oh wow,_ _that definitely isn't normal. _Just look at that! Look at my bones and my muscles! That looks _nothing_ like how I remember them! They resemble the human anatomy but it's still very different. Holy shit that's creepy.

"What in the actual fuck? Is that-Is that supposed to be…me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Katherine…Are you alright? Do you need a moment?" Matus asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just…weird when I think about it…" How in the fuck am I going to explain this to Shepard and friends?

"Are you sure you're alright? Because I'd be freaking out if I were you." Eli said as she looked upon me worriedly.

"Really, I'm…fine…I'm alright. What were you saying about my biotics?" I asked them, hoping to distract them from my inner turmoil.

They continued to stare worriedly at me for a few more moments before reluctantly moving on.

"You have about three times the normal amount of ezo in your system. Girl, I ain't even exaggerating when I saw that you're _supposed _to be dead but somehow you're not."

"Then how am I even still alive?" A little scared after her revelation.

"I don't know…and that's what scares me."

* * *

**I know, I know it's shorter than usual! Damn me to all of oblivion!**

**Don't worry, I already did. I've been a little uninspired as of late and I didn't want to force a chapter out of me because I don't want to ruin the quality of the chapters. I want them to be just as amazing as the rest.**

**I'll try my very best and beyond to make longer chapters in the future guys. Please forgive me for this one.**

**Question of the day:**

**How do you think Lucy will handle the news? Will she panic? Will she go into another 'rage mode'? Tell me what you think!**


	11. Girl talk

**Here we go! The part of the story that inspired me to write this story in the first place besides Miranda!**

**Do you think I'm being discreet about my affections towards Miranda? Hopefully nobody will figure out how much I lo-like her.**

**In case there's any confusion, **underline **means that she's singing but she's lost in her thoughts. Yes you saw it correctly, singing. Any and all mistakes is mine.**

**Hold on to your pants boys and girls because shit just got serious.**

**I lay no claim to Imagine Dragon's Monster.**

**Disclaimer: Insert witty comment on how I lay no claim to Mass effect and it's characters.**

* * *

_"The coordinates should end around here...somewhere..." _Matus said quietly.

"_It better be, this place is givin' me the creeps." Eli remarked in the same tone._

_I said nothing as we continued slowly and cautiously around the cavern to prevent any jump scares as I remembered what happened earlier._

"_What do you think we'll find in here?" Eli asked quietly after a few moments of silence._

"_Donnu' know, but knowing my luck, it's probably something rediculous." I said as I responded to her._

"_You tell me girl, my life hasn't been this exciting in years."_

"_Shhh! Do you hear that?" Matus shushed us as he looked around trying to locate the noise that he heared._

_After a few moments of silence. "Hear what? I don't hea-" It's then that I hear it, if it weren't for my enhanced senses I wouldn't have heard it. It sounds very familiar...just like..._

_...oh no..._

_I gasp in realization as I quickly run to locate the noise as quickly as possible._

_"Lucy wait up! Where you' going!" Eli demanded as the two of them tried to hurry up and follow me._

_I just tell them to hurry up as I rushed over to where I heard the sound._

_If that person thinks I'm just going to let him die on my hands, then you are sadly mistaken. I need answers and I need them now!_

_"Katherine wait! You need to be careful!"_

_"Hurry up! It should just be around...here..." I trailed of weakly as my blood chilled and my face turned pale at the sight before me._

_"L, what in the hell is wrong with you! You could of gotten...oh." _

_"What's happening, what's wrong?" Matus asked as he arrived, out of breath, a few moments later. The both of us say nothing as Eli just points over to the figure before us._

_"Oh..spirits.."_

* * *

**72 hours before the incident.**

**Scene location: Penthouse, relaxation room (music room)**

* * *

_I could handle not being in charge of the situation. I could even handle being placed in unfamiliar situations because you know why?_

_Ever since I could remember,  
Everything inside of me,  
Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)  
I was never one for pretenders,  
Everything I tried to be,  
Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)_

_Because I was proud of who I was and who I turned out to be. I knew what I was capable of and I was comfortable with that. I knew how to adapt to every situation and make the best out of out of it._

_If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
That this problem lies in me_

_That's exactly how I didn't make such a big fuss over my new gender. I forced myself to believe that by making this huge act of selfishness, that by sacrificing everything I knew and loved, I would be doing a good thing. _

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger._

_I thought that that was what being a hero ment. I thought that by sacrificing yourself for the good of the many, you'd be doing a heroic deed._

_Can I clear my conscience,  
If I'm different from the rest,  
Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)  
I never said that I want this,  
This burden came to me,  
And it's made its home inside (oh oh oh oh)_

_But I don't feel like a hero. I don't feel like hero at all. In fact, besides all my other emotions, all I feel is anger. _

_If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
That this problem lies in me_

_Angry at myself for doing this whole thing. Angry at my stupid decision back then to head into that stupid alleyway. Angry at my emotions for letting me feel this way. Angry at myself for not being stronger. But most of all? I'm angry at the God's._

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger._

_I'm not the 'chosen one' in case you were wondering. There's absolutely nothing special about me. I'm just some guy who loves adventure and exploring but I never expected this! I can't handle being a female, not being a human anymore and not have anyone to help and guide me all at the same time. There's only so much I could handle without breaking!_

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,_

_It's only been a month since I've been here and already I feel like I've been through hell! What more will I have to go through?! How the hell am I going to survive for the rest of the game if I can't even handle a day!_

_And it keeps getting stronger._

As I belt out the last note, I get brought out of my musings as I hear a clapping noise behind me. My reaction is instantaous as I quickly grab my butterfly knife and stand up from the piano bench to throw it at their head. As I finally see my _attacker's face, _my eyes widen in realization as I quickly aim the knife away from _her_ head. It lands just centimeters away from _Eli's_ head. There's a moment of silence, our heavy breathing being the only noises in the room, the both of us too shocked to react.

"Eli, what the hell is wrong with you!? You should _never _sneak up on me! You know how sharp my senses are! You could have gotten killed!" I snapped at her, my anger sizzling down but still present.

"...I know...I know...my bad..." She managed to squeze out from her curent state of shock.

I take a few deep breaths to calm down as I sit on the bench and put my elbows on my knee's and my head on my hands.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly as she sat down next to me.

"...just don't do it again...I don't think I'll miss next time..." I said as I placed my head on her shoulder and grasped her had.

"Lesson learned, don't worry about it, wont happen again, Girl." Eli said as she too laid head on mine.

"I didn't know you could sing." Eli continued after a moment of silence.

"It's only a hobby, I thought that by singing, it would help cool me down...obviously that didn't work..."

"Well...maybe next time you shouldn't sing a song that seemed so...fitting?" She shrugged her other shoulder in question.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." I said as I laughed lightly at myself.

"What're you doing here anyway?" I asked her after a moment of silence.

"To check up on you...you seemed so shaken up the last time I saw you." Eli said sincerly. That's what I love about Eli so much, on the outside she's this very sassy and slitely bitchy woman. But on the inside, she's the most caring and protective person I've ever known.

"Well finding out that you're not your own species anymore does that to you...and thanks for checking up on me...I appreciate it." I quietly added as she squezed my hand in a silent _'You're Welcome'._

"...So how're you handling the news? With your insides being...you know..."

"To be honest, I don't know how to feel about that...I'm barely hanging on with my _rage mode_...now I've got to deal with this?...I don't know if I even want to continue with everything anymore..." I said as I dropped my head in defeat.

"Hey, look at me. Lucy, look at me." She used her finger to lift my head up to her eye level.

"I don't know what your end game is. I don't know what you're planning on dealing with once this is all done and done. But whatever it is...it must be something pretty important if you're willing to go this far. I mean, just look at how far you've gone." Eli said sincerly.

"Any _normal_ person in your situation would of probably given up from the start but not you. You've taken the challange and thrown it right back at it's face. Don't give up now just because you've encountered another bump on the road." She continued after a short pause.

I stared at her for a few moments processing what she said before responding. "You always know what to say...thanks Eli." I said as I smiled softly at her.

"You better be grateful. Your skinny ass wouldn't have made it from the start if it wasn't for me." Eli said humorously, lifting the tension from the room.

"_Skinny?! _I'm the prime _example _of female beauty. I mean, just take a look at these abs. Rock hard baby!" I exclaimed as I stood up and displayed them to her.

"And _I'm_ the prime example of _sexy._ People _beg_ just to even _look_ at my body." She said as she moved her hands down her toned body.

We stood there staring at each other for a few moments before laughing heartily as we held each other from falling.

"C'mon, I wanna' do something fun." Eli said after we regained out breath as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to my room.

"Fun? Like what?"

"Check out your _huge _walk in closet! Don't you think even for a second that I didn't see that when I came in here."

"My closet? To do what?" I asked dumbly.

"To change your style girlfriend, your style is _horrible._" She said as we reached my room.

"What's wrong with my style?" I asked once more, looking down at myself self-conciously.

"Girl, just look at you'self, you're like a nine out of ten! And you're hiding it all those big ugly clothes that you always insist on wearing."

"Nine out of ten?" I asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"With me being ten of course." Eli said as she gestured to herself.

"Of course." I said as I rolled my eyes at her.

"So let's take a look...inside..." Her voice trailed off as we looked inside the _huge _walk in closet with the enormous amount of clothes and shoes.

Her face takes up a slew of happy and shocked emotions as she enters and looks around, feeling the fabric of the various clothing articles meanwhile I'm just face palming at her reaction.

"Damn girl, why didn't you show me this sooner?! I had a date last week with Matus and-" I block out the rest as I go back to my amazingly comfortable bed and lay down on it.

I just don't get it, guys. I don't understand why _some _women like to wear revealing clothing. I mean don't get me wrong, I like the attention that I get from the females, but it's _so_ weird whenever a guy tries to hit on me. Do you even understand how disgustingly weird that is? Just the thought of it makes me gag. Exactly why I use the strap-on whenever I'm with Sarah.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I said as I sat up on the bed to sooth my aching ankle and glared at her.

"Were you even listening to me?" Eli demanded as she gave me a mean glare with her hands on her hips.

"Of-of courses I was! You were saying something about a date with Matus.." I said meekly as my glare faltered.

"_Anyway..._why the hell do you always wear _that _when you have _this." _She said as she gestured to my current article of clothing and a hangered dress that she got.

"Because I don't like wearing dresses." I said simply as I crossed my arms under my breasts.

"Oh bullshit." Eli said disbelieving.

"What? It's true! I'm not exactly the girliest girl around you know. Plus, I'm not exactly being subtle if I put my tattoos out on display. _Especially _whenever my tattoo glows. You _know_ I need to hide that."

"Then don't make them glow." She said dumbly.

"Well then please, entertain me. I would also like to know how to make them not glow." I said sarcastically.

She just shakes her head in frustration before sitting next to me.

"Why."

"Why what?"

"Why don't you like dresses. Tell me." She asked, more like demanded as she stared fiercely into my eyes.

"Because they're uncomfortable?" I said sheepishly.

"Bullshit. If you didn't like wearing dresses then you wouldn't have all those dresses."

"..ugh..uhm..." I stammered as I quickly tried to think up of a reason but failing.

"Have you even tried wearing a dress yet?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well...not..exactly..." I said meekly.

"Then try one on! You haven't even tried wearing one yet and you're already saying that it's the most uncomfortable thing in the world!" Eli exclaimed as it was like the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why do you keep on insisting that I dress more feminine anyway?" I asked her as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Because just take a look at that! You got your martial art skills and your biotics goin' for you and that's great. But having the art of seduction on your set of skills as well? I'm sure that it wouldn't hurt to know a thing or two." She said as she dragged me to my mirror.

The art of seduction? Effectively knowing how to use your body as not only a distraction but a persuasion technique as well? It seems great in theory to me but then I'd have to deal with more disgusting men then I'd ever want too.

"I don't know Eli...having to deal with more men then I'd ever wish too seems like a big no no to me." I said hesitantly.

Her eyes soften a bit as she takes both my hands in hers. "I know _exactly _how you feel girl, don't think for one second that you're alone on that."

"I know it seems disgusting and something that you'd wish you'd never have to do it...but in this galaxy that we live in...it might make whatever it is you'd have to do a lot easier. Plus, knowing that you still got it helps too." She said sincerly as she smirked at the end.

"You're not gonna give up until I say yes, are you." I stated dryly.

"Uh huh." She affirmed with a smirk.

After a few moments of contemplation, I finally give in. "Fine whatever, let's just get this over with."

She squeals in girlish excitement as she quickly grabs my hand and leads me to my closet all the while talking about how much fun we'll have.

_...Hopefully this won't be another regret...oh Lord help me..._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this one, poured my very soul into this one. I'll also pour it into the next couple chapters because things are about to get rocky.**

**Also, I'm deliberately not saying the reason for the glowing tattoo and rage mode yet. Also what her insides look like. You'll find out soon, don't worry.**

**Edit: Whenever I make a new update, I usually fix all the grammar corrections and spelling checks when it's already posted. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Question of the day:**

**How do you think Lucy would react to being more 'girly'?**


	12. Sexy times with Mr Krogan?

**Sorry for the long time in between updates guys. My finals for school came up and basically speaking, my life has been very busy to speak mildy. I'm very sorry for the long wait but here it is!**

**Anyway, I tried my best to describe the dress but failed horribly. If you have a better dress in mind, then use that instead. The dress I used is a simple black dress with intricate designs on it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**69 hours before the incident (**69 lol)

**Scene location: Master Bedroom.**

* * *

"Oh c'mon girl, show me..."

"No."

"Why not? I'm sure you look fine."

"I _look _rediculous."

"Your gonna' look great, it's _your _dress after all."

"I feel so _exposed_. I'm not gonna walk around wearing this!"

"Just this one time, pleeease?" Eli whined as she sat on the bed waiting for me.

"But...fine, but just this _one_ time, alright?" I complied, giving in to her stubbornness.

She let out a loud girlish shriek in her excitement as she started clapping rapidly while I'm just rolling my eyes at her from the bathroom. I take a few deep breath as I prepare myself.

_Here goes nothing_.

I walk out the bathroom with my_ heels _making a loud '_claking' _noises as I stood not-so-proud in front of Eli.

"Well...what do you think?" I asked her as I did a small twirl to show the whole long-sleeved dress that ended at my thighs.

"_Daamn_ girl, if it weren't for Matus I would _so _jump your bones." Eli complimented me in her special way.

"Uhm...thanks, I guess?" I blushed madly at her comment as I stared at her with slightly suspicious eyes.

"Oh c'mon girl, I don't mean it like _that. _You know I love that scaley ass of his." She said as she gave me a smirk.

"So, how do you feel?" Eli continued after a null in the conversation

"...weird, I guess..." It feels _so _weird. I feel like that I could easily be undressed, just like that *snap*, I would be in my underwear.

"_Weird?_ That's it? There has to be more too it than _that."_

_"_How do you want me to feel? I'm not exactly A-okay with the whole damn citadel looking at me with _those _kinds of eyes." I finally snapped as I glared at her.

"_Those _kinds-_Oohh_, I get it. Girl, if there's one thing I learned from all my years, it's that no matter what you wear, someone will _always _be looking at you. Might as well give them a little show while there're at it." She gave me a knowing smile as she wiggled her eyebrows at me indicating '_that'._

"So that they could have what? All the more reason to kidnap you?" I said as I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

She grabbed me by the shoulders as she placed me infront of the mirror and stared fiercely into my eyes. "Will you just-Just look at yourself! Women would be wishing that they could be you. They'd be jealous that _their _man is looking at _you._ Men would be wishing that _they _could have you. They'd be wishing that _their _girl was you. You should be proud that you are who are!"

"Well, when you put things that way...it kinda put's things into perspective..." She has a point. A _lot _of people would be feeling a lot of things in my presence because of my beauty. And I'm not bragging here, it's just a fact that I'm a 10/10. Just like Miranda, it's just a fact that she's that beautiful without trying. It's both a blessing and a curse.

"But how about when I get..._those _kinds of looks?" I asked her, nervously.

"Did you hear a thing that I just said?! People will _always _be lookin' at you, girl! It doesn't matter what you wear or what you show! It comes with the territory of being a woman! Didn't your momma' teach you anything about this?" _Not really since I wasn't a female before._

_"..._You're right...You're right...it just feels weird, you know?" I said as I ducked my head embarrassingly.

She hugged me from behind as she started speaking softly into my ears. "For me, the first few times it felt weird as hell. But I _know _you, girl. I know that you'll rock that dress like nobody's business. I know that the moment you walk out of this building, all those eyes would be on _you _because your _Lucy Katherine Walker _and she _never _backs down from a challenge._" _She punctuated the last part as she shook me by the shoulders while I stared at her with appreciation and adoration.

These guys, Eli, Matus and Sarah, they're always somehow managing to comfort me at my lowest points. They always manage to convince me that I have chance at making things better _despite_ the odds against me. They always make me want to do _better, _not only for others but myself. It makes my situation just a _little_ bit more bearable. I've never had that kind of connection with anyone, ever.

You'd think that I'd have that kind of connection with my parents, or maybe even Jon but it was just never there. I've never had that feeling of _family._ And I've learned to really like that feeling, a lot actually.

I turned around and hugged her tightly, enjoying the comfort that her arms brought. "Thanks Eli." I said simplely but sincerly.

She returned the gesture and hugged me just as tight. "Don't even mention it, girlfriend. If there's _anything _you need, anything at all, you go to me alright?"

"Okay, I will." I said, my voice muffled by her _tentacle hairs?_

"C'mon, let's do something fun." She said after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Oh no, no no no. I know your type of '_fun'_ Eli, and before you ask; I will _not_ be wearing this dress."

"Oh yes you will, girlfriend." She said mischieviously.

"If you think I'm gonna wear this dress outside of this apartment, then you're sadly mistaken." I said firmly.

* * *

**66 hours before the incident**

**Scene location: Random booth in a random Club in the Pesidium**

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into wearing a dress." I stated dryly.

"Oh relax! You look fine!" She reassured me distractedly as she gazed over what's ever gotten her attention.

"It's not the dress I'm worrying about, it's all the looks that I'm getting;_ it's making me uncomfortable._" I whispered out the last part, slightly quezy. Don't get me wrong, I like the attention, just not when I get _those _kinds of looks.

_"_Just remember what I told you earlier, Women be jealous, Men be wanting. And if they get too touchy?..." She trailed off.

"I'll karate chop their asses." We said in unison with a smirk.

"Besides drinking, what are we doing here anyway? You know I'm not _that _type of person." I said after a moment of silence.

"It's not _exactly_ cheating as long as you're not doing the _deed_." She shrugges lightheartedly with a grin.

I glare at her as I give her a pointed look in which she just shurgs meekly.

"Tell me the _real_ reason why we're here." I said as I continued to stare at her pointedly.

"To go drinking! What else would we be doing?" She said trying to sound convincing but failing.

I raise an eyebrow at her, not believing her excuse as I drank my light beer.

She sighs deeply before responding. "To teach you how to be sexy."

I choked on my drink as I tried to regain my breath. After coughing and choking on my for a few minutes, I regain the ability to talk again.

"Excuse me?! I-I _know _how to be sexy, thank you very much." I stammered, still flustered from her earlier comment.

"Oh c'mon girl, you wouldn't know sexy if it hit you in the face." She huffed in clear disbelief as she leaned back into the booth.

"I _know _how to be sexy!" I insisted after regaining my composer. I'm actually offended that she thinks that I don't know how to be sexy. To be fair, that was when I was a guy, and clearly it's different for both genders but still, I'm offended by it.

"Oh yeah? Then prove it." Eli raised an _eyebrow_ at me as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wait...what? Like, as in now?" I stammered, suddenly nervous all of a sudden.

"Of course I'm talkin' about now! Why'd you think I brought you here in the first place?"

"...yeah but...on who?" Well that...kinda makes sense actually. But who the all am I gonna '_seduce'_?

"That old geezer in the back." She smirked as she used her head to nod at the general direction behind me.

I turn around and indeed I do see the '_old geezer_' at the back of the club, an older looking gentleman who's wiggling his eyes at us. I turn around quickly to hide my disgust at the mental image.

After dry heaving a couple of times, I took a couple deep breaths to think _other _happier thoughts to forget about the image that my mind just thought up.

"...ugh...nuh-uh, fuck you." I said simply, trying to get my point across.

"Aww, what's wrong _sweetie_? I thought that my honey pie could handle anything?" She teased, in an overly sweet motherly voice as I glared at her.

_Oh a challenge_...I both hate and love challenges. It's like gambling, you know that you might lose a hella' lot of money if you fail, but you might win a hella' lot of money if you win, and right now is no different. I'm pretty sure you get my point.

I narrowed my at her as I contemplated her challenge. Sure, I get the whole point of knowing how to be sexy. It's a super useful tool when you know how to effectively use it but the sacrifice of your own dignity? I don't know...

"Why should I?" I asked her with narrowed eyes.

"Cuz' you're _Lucy fuckin' Walker! _Do I even need to give you another reason?" Eli said, her smirk still in place.

That's a very convincing argument. It's a very stupid reason but for somehow I like the sound of it...

After a whole minute of silent contemplation, I let out a long and defeated sigh.

It shouldn't be _to _hard to seduce him. I mean, I've been around women enough times to know the basics. When you've been doing it around for a few years, you tend to notice a few things. That doesn't mean I'm immune to their tricks though.

"Alright, fine. What do you want me to do?" I said as I sighed once more.

* * *

(**A.N: Please tell me how you feel about this part, This is the reason this chapter took so long.)**

* * *

Lucy gracefully and confidently sashayed over to the man with a glint in her eyes that could easily be read as something else with the untrained eye.

She had the grace of a dancer, her captivating hips attracting many other wishful eyes, her movements always planned and precise, her posture screaming out confidence that others just wish they had.

She smirked confidently as she noticed that his full attention was on her, obviously leering at her with his aged but handsome face as several others looked on with envy and jealousy.

The man stood up from his chair and took her hand gently as he kissed the palm, lingering a few seconds longer than neccesary before offering his chair to the beautiful woman.

Lucy hummed, not-so pleasantly surprised at his chivalry as she gracefully sat down on the chair.

"And here I though that chivalry was dead." Lucy said as she leaned on the table slightly showing some cleavage that instantly had the desire effect.

"Uhm..I uh..." He couldn't seem to get a proper word out as he stared at her cleavage like it held all the answers to the world. Lucy let out a _little _smile at this as she started to initiate her devious plan.

She leaned further into the table, exposing more cleavage as she slowly trailed a teasing finger up her toned abdnomend through the middle of her breasts and brought it up to her lips as she bit the finger playfully, grabbing more of his already full attention.

She let go of the finger as she sat on top of his large hand. "You know...I think that we both know the _real_ reason why I came over here." Lucy said, her voice low and sultry as she gazed into his eyes.

He gulped nervously, slightly sweating as he nodded dumbly still not believing his lucky stars.

The corner of her mouth lifted slightly in amusement as she stood up and slowly started to go around the table with her finger trailing on his arm, her gaze never wavering in the slightest.

"So handsome..._so strong..." _Her voice basically dripped with sex as her eyes held _so _many promises.

She locked her hands around his neck as she leaned forward to slightly brush her chest against his head teasingly.

"If we weren't in such public place right now..._who knows what I would have done?"_ She heard him gulp as she grinned in triumph.

"_Imagine the both of us...in a room, alone together...just imagine all the naughty-" _She got cut off by the sound if her omnitool bleeping, indicating a message. She huffed, seemingly annoyed at the intrusion.

"Im sorry...but I have to go..." She said, not-so apologetic as she squezed his shoulder gently.

"It's...um...***clears throat***...it's..fine, just give me your number?" The man said, still flustered as he tried to regain his composer.

She bent down to his ear level to husk in his ear with a sultry voice. "_How about you give me yours instead_?"

He nodded dumbly as he tried to get a response out. "O-okay..." She grinned once again in triumph as she checked the number she just recieved.

"_There we go...I'll make sure to call you, we'll have so much fun together..." _She husked in his ear one last time before walking away victoriously, swinging her hips a little more for show.

She passed by Eli, giving her a silent message to follow her out of the club.

Eli stood up with shakey legs, shell shocked at the amazing performance as she hurriedly but descreetly followed Lucy.

_Damn, that girl's just full of surprises isn't she?_

* * *

I walked out of the club with very conflicting emotions running through me as I tried to get a grasp on my emotions.

Should I feel disgusted about what I just did? Should I feel proud that I was able to do it correctly on the first try? How in the hell was I able to pull that off? Where the hell did it even come from anyway?

"Hey! Wait up, girl! Where in the hell you runnin' off to?" Eli said as she reached my side.

"Sorry, I'm just distracted...that's all." I mumbled out as I looped my arm through hers.

Eli who seemingly reads my moods so well immedietly jumps to the concerned friend mode. "What's on your mind?" She asked softly as she looked at me with a concered expression on her face.

"I...I don't...I'm just so confused, Eli." I said as I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Confused about what?" She asked.

"I'm just so conflicted about everything Eli. I don't know what to feel." I said, my voice slightly muffled by her dress.

She stayed silent for a few moments, contemplating on what to say. "You know what I think?"

I gave her arm a squeze in a silent message to continue.

"I think that you should be damn proud that you did what you did, especially considering how you're feeling about it." She said with conviction, which made me smile.

"But shouldn't I feel disgusted that I did what I did?"

"You should be proud, but you also can't forget how you feel. If you think that going too far out of your comfort zone, then back of a bit. No point in giving yourself a reason to go rage mode." We both laughed at that as she lifted the mood around us.

And here they go again with the life lessons and all that fun stuff. Thankfully, they're on my side.

"Thanks Eli."

"Don't you even mention it, girlfriend." We shared a small smile as we enjoyd the comfortable silence between us.

"So how'd you do it anyway? You know, without puking and everything." She asked after a few minutes of walking.

"I just...imagined them as someone else and thought of the whole thing as a game. It was pretty simple actually." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"How'd you managed to do that?" Eli asked, intrigued as the newfound information.

"Years of practice, Eli. When I was younger my parents always took me to places where I never wanted to go too. So I just did the imagining thing. It really helps when you have nothing better to do." It's a neat trick right? It made everything bareable to a certain extent.

"Parents huh? Always thinking that they know what's best when they clearly don't." She said, laughing at probably memories of her childhood. I just shakes my head at her while a small sad smile graced my features.

_You don't know the half of it._

After talking a bit more about everything and nothing in particular, basically enjoying each other's presence, Eli got a message on her omnitool. Matus finally managed to contact his friend, we're planning on meeting somewhere secluded so we could have a bit of privacy.

"What is it?" I asked after she furrowed her eyebrows at the message.

"Hm? Oh, it's just Matus. He managed to contact his friend. He's asking where we could meet up."

"Let's just go to my penthouse. We have some privacy there." I said, rubbing the spot behind my neck absentmindedly.

"Is that still sore?" She asked, indicating the spot that I was rubbing.

"Not as much...but it still itches from time to time." I retracted my hand as I placed it in my pocket to avoid touching it.

She just nodded as we approached a cab terminal.

"What do you think your doing?" I started to back away but I was quickly pulled back by the wrist.

"Stop being such a drama queen. It isn't _that _bad." She stressed out as she dragged me over to the door.

I complained all the way over, struggling and trying to break free but always failing.

"That-that _thing _is a flying metal death trap!"

"It would be with me behind the wheel." She said cheekily which did nothing but panick me even more.

"Why can't we just walk like we did earlier?!"

"Cause' we weren't hurrying earlier."

"Why didn't we-" I didn't finish my sentence as I suddenly couldn't move, my limbs frozen to the spot, my mouth refusing to move either.

"See what you made me do, baby girl? Now why don't you just lay there while you let mommy drive?" She cooed at me like I was a little kid as she picked me up and placed me at the back seat of the skycar. She then got around to the driver seat and drove off.

I should feel enraged, embarrassed, ashamed but honestly? I'm just content to block out everything else until we arrive.

* * *

**65 hours before incident.**

**Scene location: Axena's ****_Loyal (Lucy's penthouse)_**

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, we finally arive at my building. Surprisingly, there's a lot more people than usual but I don't think twice of it as we use the elevator to head up.

"So...you met this guy already?" I asked her to fill in the silence between us.

"I heard Matus talkin' about him, but I never actually _saw _him." She informed me as we settled in for the long ride up.

"What race is he?"

"Krogan, old ass fuckin' Krogan."

Oh _damn, _wasn't expecting that. I never actually saw one because they aren't allowed in the presidium. I don't think I even want to see one, because they're very strong...not that I'm scared or anything, that's rediculous.

"What are like?" I asked, wanting to be prapared for the meeting.

"Stupid, that's one. Hard headed, stubborn and all round' ugly." She listed off as she leaned against the elevator.

"I have a feeling that you don't like Krogan that much." I stated.

"Was I that obvious?" Eli deadpannd as I rolled my eyes at her.

The elevator pinged as the door opened to a small hallway leading to my penthouse. We head out and turned left, immedietly seeing two figures, one of them is Matus and the other is a Krogan. A _large _Krogan, holy shit...he's taller than Matus.

We spent the next few moments in awkward silence as we looked upon each other, sizeing each other up before I decide to break it.

"Sup." I nod at the both of them.

The Krogan just grunts as he returns the gesture.

Matus just shifts uncomfortably as his mandibles twitch, indicating that he wants to say something.

Upon closer inspection I can see that the Krogan has a red skin tone with a dark, almost black, red colored shell. His yellow piercing eyes very prominent as a large slash goes across his face starting from the bottom of his eye, across his nose and ending at his chin.

"You got a name?" Eli asked as she folded her arms across her chest and cocked her hip to the side.

"Tarask, Jorgen Tarask." The Krogan said with his low but powerful voice.

_Cool name._ I mused silently to myself.

"Walker, you can call me Walker." I decided, Lucy doesn't sound like a name that he would use...

"Eli." Her short answer enough of a message to tell the Krogan that she doesn't like him as they glare at each other

"Well, unless you wanna' stay out here all day, let's bring this party inside." I said as I went to the door and opened it with the key. I gave them all a pointed look as I went inside.

Matus willingly followed me as Jorgen and Eli glared at each other for a moment longer before following.

"Nice place." The Krogan grunted as they looked around the penthouse.

"Yeah, thanks." I mumbled distractedly as I lead them to the armor room. Matus then walks next me and starts whispering so that the other two wouldn't hear him.

"I_ don't think it's a good idea for them to be in a room together_."

I just give him a '_duh' _expression as I mouth to him the words, "_I know_."

"_What do we do?" _Matus whispered over to me.

"_I'll deal with it." _I mouth the words to over to him once more as he nodded in confirmation.

"So...you guys find the place easy enough?" I said out loud in an attempt at small talk.

"Took a couple of minutes, but don't worry about us dear, we found it easy enough." Matus replied as we walked up the stairs.

"So Jorgen...what do you do for a living?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"Ex-mercenary." He said with a loud chuckle.

"Wanted something new in my life besides mercenary work, so I ran away with these guys. Didn't have to go that far for something new though, HaHa!" He continued.

"That's...cool, I suppose..." I don't know why I surround myself with ex-commando types of people. I know that I got my biotics and all, but I don't have any _legit _training. You know what I mean?

We finally reached the armor room, as we step inside, some of them let out loud whistles of awe and excitement. Their reactions are understandable since the room is quite impressive.

In the middle of the room lays my workbench. Surrounding that, all the walls are jam packed with all sorts of weapons and all that fancy jazz. Right in front (or behind) the workbench, lays my _baby._

"Damn girl! You never told me you had this!" Eli immedietly whent to my prized possession as she looked at it with awe and wonder.

"Katherine...it's beautiful..." Matus said with his usual flair of dramatics.

"You _might _be tougher than you look, princess." Jorgen chuckled as he looked around.

I just laugh and glare at them appropriately at their reactions.

"Girl! Why didn't you tell me you had this!? We could of...I could of-" I cut her off.

"Could of what? Kept bothering me and distracting me while I work on my suit? Ha, I trust you Eli, but this is just a little somethin' just for me." I said as I placed my arm on the material of the suit of _armor _that I upgraded and maintained myself.

Remember that armor I bought from Eli a while back? This is the exact same suit. That's right, I upgraded _and_ mainted a _suit of armor, _all by myself.

Besides all the usuall activities that I do, I managed to find time to learn everything I needed to know about the armors of the Mass effect universe. Truth be told, I just wanted to build the Iron man suit, but I realized that it if I were to make a replica, it would be too heavy to be used in combat.

The only thing I managed to do is the thruster boots, and _that _was hard enough to do. At least I got that going for me, right? Another plan of mine is to add an AI of some sorts to the suit to help guide me. It would be very beneficial for everyone if I remembered something's worth noting.

Trust me, it could make the difference between life and death.

So besides all the inner workings, the armor itself looks pretty cool, even if I do say so myself. The color scheme is color of red and black. The colors alternate per limb so if my left foot would be black, my right foot would be red. It's goes that way for the whole suit expect for the helmet.

The helmet is the only one that doesn't share the same style because I wanted to stand out from the crowd. I mean, I'm here already, aren't I? Might as well be different from the rest.

So the basic design for the helmet is; white for the whole helmet and the face? Some of the designs don't _have _faces and some do. They're all different and unique. So you can pretty much tell that I spent a _lot _of time on the suit.

My plan is that I'll use a different helmet every time I head out. Pretty cool huh?

Right now, the suit itself is just a suit plus the thrusters. I haven't managed to add all the mods yet so I still have a lot left to do. I have _so _many ideas that it isn't even funny.

Just amazing...

I get brought out of my awe as I felt my shoulder being shook rapidly.

My reaction is instantaneous as I quickly grab the arm and bring the body to the floor, with my knee pinning the down. All that happened in less than a second, before anyone could even blink.

I quickly realize that the body that I am currently pinning down is Eli. I immedietly get off to help her on her feet all the while apologizing profusely.

"Don't..ugh...it's ah...it's fine. My fault anyway." She reassured while dusting of some non-existent dust on her outfit.

"Honey, are you alright? Do you..do you need anything?" Matus immedietly went to Eli as he fretted over her.

"I'm fine! I can handle myself just fine, thank you very much." Eli said with an annoyed and slightly pissed of tone. Most likely because of Jorgen.

I quickly glance over to Matus apologetically as he gives me a reassuring smile in return.

"Nice job, Princess. Looks like you actually know a thing or two." Jorgen grunted out in approval as he watched on.

I narrow my eyes at him as I bit my tounge to avoid lashing out.

"Anyway...why don't we get on with why we're here in the first place?" I demanded as I sat on the table and moved my hair to the side without waiting for their answer.

They just shrug as Jorgen moves to inspect the symbol behind my neck.

"Hm...haven't seen this in a while..." He said as he inspected it for a few moments.

"What does it mean?" Matus asked.

"It's...coordinates...I don't know where those coordinates lead though. Need a computer to look for it." He mused as he stepped back a few steps.

"Coordinates? What the hell is it doing on your neck?" Eli asked me as I pressed a few buttons on my omnitool to open my _holographic _computer, while I looked at them smugly as they rolled their eyes at me.

That's right, bitches. Pretty cool huh?

"Honestly Eli? I'm just as clueless as you are, babe. Don't even bother asking." I said as I shrugged at them.

She just raises as eyebrow at the pet name as I smile at her. Jorgen gets on the terminal as he opens a program.

"Let me take another look, I wanna make sure." I do just this as he spends another few moments searching.

"Interesting..." He mused after a few silent moments.

"Where does it go?" I immedietly asked as I went over to look.

He doesn't get to answer when suddenly, the whole building shakes as I quickly grab on to the table for support but miss as I slip and hit my head on the table before seeing nothing but darkness.

* * *

**I'm really sorry about the delayed update guys but school will always be my first priority. Right next to my muse of course. ;)**

**But in all seriousness guys, I will ****_never _****abandon this story. I absolutely ****_hate _****those people who do. It's so damn frustrating.**

**Plus, look at the bright side, my exams are over, I now have a lot more time to focus on this story! Yaaay!**

**Leave me a review to let me know that you're still there? :)**

**Question of the day:**

**How do you think Lucy was able to bare with that amazing seduction performance? What do you think happened at the end? So many questions!**


End file.
